


Flower Notes

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Series: *THE PACK* [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Diary/Journal, Drowning, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hand Jobs, Healers, Implied Mpreg, Joy and V are twins, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Memorial Day, Minor Character Death, Moon, Nature, Neck Kissing, POV Nakamoto Yuta, Pack Dynamics, Pagan Festivals, Rituals, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Singing, Smut, Story within a Story, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, a/b/o presentation, everyone's age is different from real life, pretend to be shocked, the person survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: 2nd part of the series:Flower notes for you when you're sad,My love, to never leave you alone.Always with you, like Moon and night StarsAlways in flowers, in their scents, when the day starts.Find my note, written from the heartAnd stay with meForever and tonight
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Wheein/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: *THE PACK* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748362
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a Yuta POV fic.
> 
> There will be time skip of 3 years in the beginning.
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! 🤗💖

Growing up as an orphaned puppy, I never had a chance to experience true love. After the sudden death of my parents during one winter, when I was just a few seasons old pup, other pack members had to take care of me. They took turns in rising me, showing me warmth and acceptance, but never the unconditional love, that only a family could give. Of course, a pack was one big family that always made sure none of its members would suffer, but there was always lack of that kind of familiarity that only my own blood could carry. I saw examples of it all around me, even though they always tryed to include me as much as they could, into the magic space of love that a family was. As a sign of my gratitude, I decided to become a pack healer, so I could support wolves when they brought life to the pack, take care of them when they got hurt, or ease them trough their last moments. Show them how grateful I am.

Being well into my adulthood, pack mates encouraged me to mate almost every day, pointing at all the handsome and pretty features of other wolves' bodies. But that was never appealing to me. As a healer, I saw wolves without their clothes anyway. And the nature of the form shifting didn't magically present you with a cover, once in human form. But, thinking back, never did someone cross me as physically attractive. Of course, the nature made us all with certain parts that made sure that our mates or a person that we like would like us back. They still couldn't understand how I couldn't have found someone to mate by now. 

Being a young, healthy alpha, everyone found strange that even at annual pack gatherings, for so many springs, I couldn't have found a mate.

Maybe someone I was interested in had already beed mated.

Still, one thing was sure to me: love never gives you the easy way in life. It creeps around you, slowly pushing you around, until one day it slams you into the endless pit filled with adoration for another; at least I experienced it that way.

Since everyone in the pack took care of me for a certain period of time, I knew every wolf and every home in the small village of ours. I knew the elder, the parents, the youth and the puppies.

First she was a pack sister, than a friend, a crush, than the love of my life that I couldn't pursue, because she was already courting, than mated, looking so happy with an alpha that was my friend, Kris.

Than I helped her give birth to her twins and watched her happy family spend time in endless love, protectiveness from her strong mate and adoration for eachother and their puppies.

I remained just a friend that lost the place inside her heart. 

But I wasn't envious. If she was happpy, I could be happy just watching her from a far.

Her family was always perfect, it seemed. They worked their tasks for the pack, always friendly, with two smiley little puppies, clumsy be it on their four paws or two legs. Always running around, picking flowers or observing snails and streams.

Thankfuly, these were the times with no wars, no illnesses and humans keeping far from the dangers that the forest carried, so I often offered myself, as a friend, to watch over her puppies while picking the herbs. They could learn a bit about flora, and I could learn a bit about them, the interesting creatures puppies were. I was always fascinated by the way a child reflected their parents. I could see her, and her mate in both of them, but they were also a wolf of their own.

Joy was a few moments older than her brother and she was always more adventurous and prone to new discoveries, be it a new flower, a pinetree, a mouse or a bird, she always asked questions to understand a little more how the other forms of life functioned.

Taehyung was always right behind her tail, watching both her front and behind, so if a frog jumped out of the grass, he could protect her with his almighty growl, how only a three cycle of seasons old puppy could. I sometimes imagined having my own pups that I could observe and guide through the world full of wonders.

I knew that I could've never been their father. I was just their mother's friend, who lived to prolong the life of any of his pack mates.

But sometimes, I could do nothing.

Watching Wheein and her pups sad over losing Kris by a human hand, a member of their closest family, while being unable to even see his lost body that was carried away...

it was painful.

Loosing a mate, loosing a father who loved you, who _you_ loved, I couldn't imagine that. I would never wish for that, nor would I wish it even to an enemy.

Everyone deserved a closure, being unable to see someone off, left you with just a hole inside your soul that never could be sewn shut.

I couldn't tell them goodbye for him...

I didn't know what to do, yet I couldn't just watch the love of my life wither away in sorrow over someone who's never coming back. Wheein didn't eat, she could hardly sleep and the spark in her eyes joined Kris' star on the sky.

Every morning, before anyone left their home, on my way to the healing house, I left small notes, as a reminder that she wasn't left alone. I would pick the prettiest flower I could find on the path to their home and would leave it on their doorstep with a mnemonic to eat and sleep, and just how beautiful the world around us still was. I would leave poems, stories and legends, to add just a bit of magic to Wheein's sad world. Now, more than anytime before, I suggested taking the puppies to where the herbs grew, where the stream flowed, taught them to climb a tree (without anyone falling). I told them stories of the Stars and about the Moon and her cycles. I told them how every wolf had their other half, and that they became one, once the Moon was no longer a half, but one full circle, and as everything comes and goes around, the ones we love would always come back to us. In one form, or another, they will always find their way home, back from our memory to our hearts and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked: 2020.08.06.  
> added words: 302


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom, Yuta helped us pick these flowers for you. They smell really nice, like dad”, Joy said once I brought them to where their mother worked on a sweater by the river. The flower mixture smelled closest to Kris and the realization was clear on her face.

When I thought of this, I clearly wasn’t expecting her to start crying. Wheeon's puppies jumped around her neck and Taehyung tried to dry her tears away with his tiny hands, but she produced more.

“Thank you, Yuta”, and she gave me a smallest smile, but she wasn’t angry with me, and that was enough.

“Anytime, and I mean it.”

The puppies were clearly confusedby why would she cry over smelling something that reminded their mother of their father, but they’ll understand the reason once they were old enough.

“Taehyung, Joy, will you hug Yuta goodbye and thank him for taking care of you today?” And they nodded. They were so cute.

The next moment I had my arms full of black haired puppies.

I was content.

The next morning, I left a note at Wheein's doorstep again. I asked her if she would like to take a walk with me after the dinner. And, if her answer was yes, that we should meet at the apple tree near her old house, where our friendship had started, signing it this time.

Just in case of something happening, the healers always ate inside when on duty. Luckily, the healing house today had second to no visitors, and I was able to be off even earlier. There were enough of us to handle something minor with one pair of hands missing.

While waiting for Wheein, I made a daisy bracelet for her. I would give it to her tomorrow along with the note, in case she wouldn’t show up.

But she did.

She came up in her simple white mourning dress that she wore these days.

“Was it you who left the notes all this time?” Should’ve I not?

“Yeah.”

Wheein came closer and sat beside me. “Thank you. And I mean it,” she looked me in the eyes, “if it weren’t for you, all of this would’ve been too much. Thank you for reminding me that world is still beautiful," she said, gifting me a small smile.

"Oh, what is that," she asked, pointing at the bracelet in my hand.

"I made it for you. Can I tie it?" She nodded. The flowers carried their beautiful scent and I made sure they were braided gracefully.

Wheein thanked me. "You remember how we made them for each other when we were puppies? Kris always made the worst ones." She chuckled, than started tearing up.

“I’m really trying not to cry every time I think of Kris, but it is like a part of me left with him. No, he hadn’t left. He was killed. And it’s just so unfair.” She started sobbing, and I didn’t know what to do,

“Can I hug you?”, but she did.

After a few beats of night silence filled by her soft sobs, I said: “You know, Wheein, how the Moon is round, so is our world, so are we, so is life. It’s all a circle. He’s maybe gone now, but he will come back, one day, in a different form, maybe, but it will be him. So don’t worry now, because the story of the two of you isn’t over yet. _Your_ story isn’t over yet. Alright?”

She nodded.

“You have Joy and Taehyung, and their circle started with the two of you under the Full Moon. Their circle isn’t over yet, and they need you”, than I looked into her eyes, “ _I_ need you. You are dear to me. I don’t want your circle to end, unfinished. So, mourn after him, but don’t wither away, please. It makes me worry, seeing you so hopeless.” I wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek.

She just looked at the skies.

“The New Moon is upon us tonight. Maybe it should be a new start? New chance?

”Say Yuta, you still hadn’t found someone to court?”

“Maybe I have”, and I looked at the skies too.

The New Moon was really beautiful tonight. More beautiful than any I have ever seen before. She shone so bright with all the Stars guarding her in her vulnerable beginning.

“They say we end up as the Stars, to watch over our beloved, before we come back to them. There are so many Stars tonight. If that’s true, Kris is for sure watching over you.”

“Hm. That may be true. Maybe he entrusted me to you?”

“Maybe he did,” and we both chuckled.

All was quiet for a few minutes, just the sound of crickets could be heard. She was in my embrace in this peaceful moment and that was all that mattered.

“Will we go to that walk that you promised? I left the twins to play with the pack leaders sons at the clearing. They should be tired by now, and the walk there should do it?”

“Alright.”

I walked them home. Just to be sure they were extra safe. I didn’t want to disturb their bubble where I had no real place. The puppies retold their playtime to their mother. Joy kept mentioning how the pack leader played with them. Taehyung asked when will their father come back home and do the same.

After a few moments, Wheein said: “Loves…

“You see the Stars over the sky?

“Someone reminded me that they are here to guard us and lead us in the darkness of the night. They hide during the day when we are awake and can guard ourselves and see our way. But when the night comes and we are afraid, they are always there for us.

“Just like the old wolfs who turned into the Stars, your father thought that we are brave enough and could take care of one another, so he decided to watch over us from the skies.”

“But that’s unfair, I want him here, to play with me”, said Taehyung. ”I miss him, I miss his goodnight stories and kisses”, said Joy.

“I know, I do too. But we can do nothing about that now.”

They stopped walking long ago and now she looked up.

“I was reminded that when he decides that we were brave enough without him, and he is ready to return, your father will send us his soul, the part of him that will never change, that will love us even when the last flower withers away.

“You know that as the Moon, everything around us is a cycle?” Two small nods were given to her as she got down to their level and hugged them, so they could watch the skies tohether. “Everything returns to it’s start, everything comes back, life never stops.

“Souls change bodies, but they love the same.”

While they were focused, I left my clothes and changed forms, so that I could be just a shadow in the night, physicaly guarding them just in case from a few steps away that seemed uncrossable for me. I wanted to give her all the comfort, time and space to heal. It was everything I could do.

When we got to their home, Wheein turned to me. "Thank you for being here. Pups, go say goodnight to Yuta” and two little pairs of hands hugged my front legs burying their tiny heads into my black fur. Wheein sent me a smile and her eyes reflected the moonlight for a tiny bit of a second.

Content with tonight's accomplishment, I gave them a final nod and when they got inside, with a light heart, I went to my shared house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked: 2020.08.07.  
> added words: 194


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things are happening right now...
> 
> I just wish there was peace <3

The puppies were on the clearing after dinner and Wheein and I stood together, watching them.

"Wheein, I know it's sudden, but would you allow me to court you in the future?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression, "when and if you're ready, of course."

“Not right now, for sure. I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet. But, swear one thing to me, Yuta. Just one thing: Promise that you will treat Joy and Taehyung as your own if we mate. Promise you’ll always protect them and I’ll agree to your courting.”

I nodded, “I will protect them. You know I wish no harm to anyone, least them. You don’t know how much I already love them,” I said with a smile.

She jumped and hugged me.

I was so happy; this is the best day of my life. I could court the other part of my Moon.

After almost a year of proving myself trustable enough, watching after the puppies and consoling their mother, I finally got a chance to try and become more than just a friend. After a whole life without a family, after a whole adulthood without my mate…oh, and she was so perfect!

In the moment with her hugging me like this, whole world stopped spinning for me and froze everything but my racing heart. 

“Wheein, you know I love you! You know I love the twins! I love you!” and I spun her around on the grass under the Moon and the Stars. “Thank you Kris, for entrusting me with your family. I can never replace you, nor do I want that. Thank you, my friend! Thank you Moon, thank you Sun, thank you Stars! I’ll protect the three of you with my life.” I looked down at her face. Her lips were so kissable to me right now. 

But not yet.

“Thank you for saying that," she said through giggles. "Now you _just_ have to prove that you can keep it,” and she tapped my nose, “see you around, strange alpha.” She smirked and walked away. Damn that omega! "Pups! Let's go home!" Joy and Taehyung came screeching to their mother and grabbed her hands, walking away.

“Good night! I LOVE YOU!”

“You don’t have to tell the whole pack!” she power-whispered.

“But I do!”

“Stop with the puppy eyes. Go home. Good night.”

“But you are my home…”

“Alright, than go to your bed. Go now. Shoo-Shoo! Good night!” and she waved me off like that. 

I left with a huff.

Now, how should I prove myself…hmm hmm?

It was too hard to think.

Time for a late night swim!

This was the coldest spring in my life. As I dove into the cold water, my overheated body felt perfect. It made my heart calm a little and my brain function as normal, which lately consisted of Wheein-thoughts on just 67%.

Soon I realised that there was another wolf here with me tonight.

I turned around to great him. “Hi Minho! Wanna join?” The pack leader jumped on his hind paws and shifted mid-flight, hitting the calm water and splashing it all around.

“Hi Yuta. What got you so happy? Smile seams permanent on you face these days, but there's something else today,” he stared at me, examining, turning my face in all direction with his hands that I fruitlessly tryed batting away. 

“Wheein agreed to court!” And I beamed at him.

“I noticed her kids spend a lot of time with my. So, you were the reason.”

“Yeah, sorry if that’s a bother. How’s your mate? The puppy is due soon.”

“No biggie. I’m glad that you can finally be happy. Key’s doing great. This is his fourth time, Starts bless him. We sleep all together now. Instincts kicked him stronger this time, you know, and the ‘cold weather’ bothers him so much, that he curls us under three covers! Three!

“May he be blessed.” He then turned to me from star-gazing. “You know, I thought my life was fulfilled when there were just him and I, but then Taeyong came and I was the happiest alpha on this planet. And then Johnny and Namjoon. And the puppy now!" He pouted.

“My puppies! They grow so fast! Taeyong has already presented! I love them so much!” He had such a love struck expression that he looked quite silly.

“You look so dumb right now.”

“I’m gonna drown you!”

“Oh, no! A vicious beast is after me! Oh, somebody help!”

“Shut up!”

And we splashed and jumped over each other like when we were puppies. It was good letting adulthood go for a few moments.

“Stop. I’m old.”

“Alright, grandpa. I’m not that young anymore too.”

“You know, Yuta, I’m really glad that you are getting this chance now, and I hope you’ll soon have puppies of your own, too.”

“Yeah, I hope so too. But I love her puppies too.”

“Love can only _grow_ with more the puppies there are, you cannot love any of them less. Be sure to have the talk before the mating.”

“Don’t wiggle those eyebrows at me!”

“Aw, come on! It’s not every day that your 32 winter old friend gets to start courting.”

“And his 34 winter old friend, an alpha, a pack leader, a father of four, to start behaving like a pup!”

“But I love you!” and he started making kissing faces.

“Shut up! Go say that to your pregnant mate.”

“My mate! Oh shit! I was supposed to be back after the patrol and be a personal heater! He’ll be mad! Quick Yuta! We have to run!”

“Naked?”

“Just shift! We’ll be faster that way!”

I just had to nib at his ear. He is such a fool. But so am I.

A fool in love.

Sleep came easily yesterday night and I was woken by the first morning birds, well rested. The call of the forest was strong today and I ended up on four paws in a sprint to it. As I ran, I realised that I grew a little hungry, so my nose led me to wild berries around the stream. Yum.

I shifted so I could pick them with more ease.

Not far from the stream grew some herbs. I always loved their smell. I picked a few kinds which mixed smelled most similar Joy.

Wheein will like this.

After tying a little knot, I was back on four paws with a bouquet in my teeth.

Will Wheein like a rabbit or a pheasant more?

Hm… Should I ask?

Yes. You should always ask when something’s uncertain.

When I got back into the house, other young alphas were still sleeping.

_“Dear Wheein,_

_I am so happy that you gave me a chance at courting. I was so excited that I had to run earlier in the morning. In the woods, I picked up some herbs that reminded me of someone._

_You’ll know._

_Which would you like more - a rabbit or a pheasant more?_

_Have a good morning!_

_Yuta”_

Just as I was about to put the note on the doorstep, Joy came out of the door.

“Mom, Yuta is here,” she shouted and she ran back inside. After a few moments Joy came back: “Mom said that she’s preheat and that she won’t leave the house.” I could feel my face growing red.

“Joy, you weren’t supposed to tell him that!” she shouted from the inside.

“Joy, sweetie, will you give this note to your mother? Tell her that you can come with someone, and I can watch after you and your brother tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Alright, see you, Yuta!”

“Don’t come near!”

“I won’t!”

“See you soon!”

“Bye Wheein!”

What a pleasant conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're talking about adult-non-so-hormonal wolfs here...  
> So everything will be smooth for now...idk
> 
> reworked: 2020.08.08. HBD Xiaojun! <3  
> added words: 167


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I hope everyone is well?
> 
> I wrote additional lyrics to this song, to better fit the Universe  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpza2z4jmDk
> 
> Please tell me if you like the fic so far <3

Today marks a year since Kris was killed.

Wheein and I will take the twins to the river, near the place where the unfortunate event happened. There is a cliff just above, from which we could watch the sunset, and a forest in which we could spend the night.

It was still cold for mid-spring. The Sun was just shy these days and wouldn’t gift us the warmth. Still, today, the sky was surprisingly bright.

The trip to the cliff that we took almost at the dawn took unsurprisingly long with two 7 winter old puppies who tried to restrain themselves from running away too much (but to no avail), avare of the seriousness of the day, and under the weight of blankets and food for the night.

Minho and Taeyong, along with the other hunters of that day and those who were close to Kris will join us too, soon, but they will just pay their respect and go back to the village and continue their daily activities.

We arrived at noon and arranged the small altar with offerings and lit incense sticks. The tradition was to have a meal with the spirit, so everything that was offered to Kris' spirit, we ate too, leaving the offerings untouched. 

After the meal, we sat in silence and waited for other pack members to come.

When the Sun started to set was when they arrived. The pack shaman lit the wax candles and herbs and placed fruit and meat as a pack's joined offering to Kris’ spirit. The shaman said her mantra for deceased and sprinkled essened water on the altar. When the ritual was over, at sunset, the others went home, or back to their tasks after the herbs burned out. The candles burned longer and would trough the night.

Taehyung and Joy switched to wolf form, so they could be warmer. Wheein and I stayed as human for now.

She hadn’t cried over Kris in a while, and she didn’t now, but she had that distant look into the horizon, longingly looking at the first stars that had already made their appearance on the slowly darkening sky.

We ate dinner in silence.

The candles were still burning and the sky was dark now.

I also switched to wolf, but Wheein was still in human skin, having her puppies hugged to her sides.

I once again felt like I would disturb their bubble if I came too much near them, so I kept closer to the edge of the cliff, sitting and watching the horizon, the invisible border telling me to keep away. 

“Yuta, come closer, it’s becoming colder,” she called me. I didn’t know where to lie to be comfortable for all, so I sent her a questioning look.

She got the message.

“It would be nice if someone guarded my back.” I was happy with that, so I gave her a little bark and wagged my tail.

Wheein was so small as a human, and Joy and Taehyung were even smaller as wolves, they all fit between my front and hind legs, her back to my belly, Joy before my head and Taehyung before my tail.

They felt so sad so I nudged Joy’s belly with my nose and she batted me with a paw, Taehyung started batting my tail and we spent a few moments playing like that.

The graveness of the day took over their playfulness.

Everything was so calm.

The grounds were safe. The patrol still running around, making sure no one trespassed the border.

“Why is everything so quiet?” asked Wheein, the puppies yawned and I huffed.

“I heard a new song recently. I think you will all like it. Want me to sing it for you now?” I licked her hand as a ‘yes’ and the puppies got more comfortable in the small fluff-balls of their bodies.

“This could be a lullaby for my sleepy heads:

_Where the north wind meets the sea  
There’s a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound,  
But not too far or you'll be drowned_

Her voice filled the nature around us. It was calm and beautiful; unlike anything I’ve ever heard before and made me fall for her even more.

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows_

_But will you listen to her sound,_

_Will you face what river knows?_

The Moon and the Stars seemed to shine brighter and all dark clouds were carried away by the wind.

_In the dark skies, Stars and Moon_

_Know the answers to your destiny_

_Sleep my darling, safe and sound,_

_But always listen to your heart_

_Endless darkness, far and strange_

_Has so many suns, one for each of us_

_Sleep my darling, safe and sound_

_For they will lead you on your path_

_Yes, they will sing to those who hear_

_And in their shapes all paths are seen_

_But will you look at what awaits,_

_Or change the flow of destiny unknown?_

Sleep won over Joy, Taehyung still tried to fight it away, but soon, fell to it, too.

_In the forest, rich and weird_

_Lies the dark ground with a path for you_

_Don’t wander deep into unknown,_

_You must remember way back home_

Wheein than started petting my head and when I raised my eyes from the river in front of us, I could see her on mine.

_Yes, home is where your heart feels safe,_

_Where you are loved and understood_

_But home can be another soul_

_Another wolf that needs your love_

I couldn’t tear my gaze from her singing lips. Did she mean what she sang? She must’ve had. She looked straight into my soul.

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There’s a river that flows inside you too_

She got back to petting her puppies, but I still watched as her eyes glimmered with sadness, but love too.

_Sleep my darling, safe and sound,_

_For Stars and Moon will join your path_

Her gaze was back on me.

_Yes, they will sing you song of love_

_Song of home, where you belong_

_They’ll show you where your mate waits_

_Where you will meet, under Full Moon_

_So, sleep calmly, rest yourself_

_Do not worry over paths unknown_

_Future is still far away_

_And it will come, when times allow"_

She finished the song.

I was still in awe.

She was so perfect. Beautiful. The faint moonlight reflected in her eyes.

Every cell inside my body confirmed that she should be my mate.

“I’m ready to try and love you.”

I could just watch her Weein as she walked off and returned a moment later in her black fur. Standing in front of us for a moment, she looked at Taehyung who had his head rested over Joy’s back. I whined to call her back to the warmth.

Wheein lay facing me. She was still smaller, placing her head to my chest. I looked how her and twins’ fur matched with my black.

She silently huffed while I licked her head. Soon her breathing evened and she drifted off to dreamland too, with me soon after.

In my dream, there were four of us, twins were a little bigger. We were running along the stream in the forest. When we got to the lake, two more wolves were there: one white and one black; waiting for us.

We greeted them, scenting one another. The four wolves went to play, running after each other. Wheein nudged my neck and we got into the water.

It was warm and all I could smell was her.

We switched into human skin and her body was close to mine, her hands around my neck and my around her waist, as we kissed.

I woke up.

We were still bundled all together.

The puppies must’ve been dreaming about running, their paws were moving in their sleep.

Wheein held lightly at the skin on my neck with her teeth.

I licked over her neck, the place where I wanted to leave my bite. Kris’ was on the other side.

She growled in her sleep. Why was that? But she still held to my neck.

Hm…

It was still early in the morning, so I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke up to three wolves licking me. That tickled. Wheein licked my face, Joy started nibbling at my legs and Taehyung at my ears.

I playfully growled at them and started rolling around which resulted in the four of us biting all over each other and rolling in the dirt.

After some time, Joy announced that the play-fight was over with a small howl that surprised us all.

Wheein got her under herself and started licking all over her pup.

That must’ve been Joy's first howl. Taehyung tried it to, but it still needed time.

I howled once, and the girls joined while Taehyung just happily barked.

I felt accepted. I felt content. 

As I looked into Wheein’s eyes, I realized that last night changed something for better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe! 
> 
> Take care!
> 
> reworked: 2020.08.08.  
> added words: 160


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss!
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going, but I have a storyline and the family trees :)
> 
> the formed character number is 46 for now

_“Wheein, dear, I hope you are fabulous today!_

_I caught this rabbit for you this morning. I brought it along the violas I picked for you- they’d look really pretty braided into your hair._

_From tomorrow on I’ll be on the herbs duty for five days, you know the place._

_Love,_

_Yuta.”_

The rabbit was such a perfect kill that it looked as if it was sleeping (though in a little uncomfortable position) on their doorstep.

I hadn’t hunted for some time, but this skill couldn’t slip that easily.

Today I just had to make a list of herbs that we need and go early to sleep. Tomorrow, I should be at the hills before sun and start picking the herbs.

There was a hut for herb drying in which I will spend next five days.

It will be nice, like a little vacation.

I just hope Wheein would come sometime.

In the afternoon, I came by hand-work place. It was sunny day today and they worked outside. I tried to sneak behind Wheein, but she smelled me and quickly hid her work?

“Yuta! Why are you here?” she asked with wide eyes.

“I’m off early. Wanna go for a walk?”

She nodded: “alright, but a quick one, I have a lot of work. Why don’t you go there and wait for me for a moment?”

“Yes, mam!” Why did she want me behind the building? 

“Hey, you still hadn’t left for the hills?” Wheein approached me and I walked to her.

“Nah, tomorrow. Can I get a hug?”

“Yes,” and I couldn't wait and wrapped her in my arms before she even said the whole word, gently weaving my fingers through her braided hair.

“I thought about what to do with the rabbit skin; do you have enough winter clothes? Asking for science,” she asked from where her face was at my shoulder, lifting her head to look at me.

My gaze lingered a tad too much on her lips.

Soon.

“I do, but I can always have more, right?”

“Yeah. Anyway, did you eat lunch? I have some rabbit stew at home,” Wheein said, poking my belly. It kind of tickled, but it was fun. 

“Oh, I wonder who hunted it, hm? I can try, see if you are a good cook,” and I winked, tickling her too.

“Come, silly alpha,” she hooked her hand in my and took the lead to her home.

As every building, their house had no high ceiling, it was inconvenient for keeping the warmth in winter; wooden windows and doors, a little table between the two rooms and a few chests and shelves for personal belongings.

“It should still be warm. I cooked it before going to work. It took some time to skin the rabbit. You really did kill it perfectly, it probably hadn’t felt any pain, and the skin is perfectly intact.”

“Well, I had to chose a perfect one for a perfect omega that I court, you probably know her” I winked again and Wheein started blushing, throwing the kitchen cloth at me. I caught it and continued: “the rabbit was happily hopping around, smelling flowers, until a big black wolf jumped at his neck and it was over in less than a second. Grr.”

“Well, I hope you’ll like it, then.”

“Is it a return courting present for me?”

“Yeah,” she went to get the bowls and I helped her with the pot.

“Where are the puppies? They started working, right?”

“Oh, yeah, they went to pick cherries and apricots today. They grow - they must have some tasks now, more serious than 'go and pick me some oregano'.”

True, they do grow. I remember when they were just born.

“Good.”

Wheein poured the stew into the bowls and placed them on the table. “Give it a try,” and she watched me as I took a spoonful.

It was tasty, with mashed potato, carrot and other root vegetable.

“Wow! You can mate me right now with these cooking skills! Aw! Stop hitting me!”

“Thanks for feeding me,” I said as we parted at her workplace.

“No problem, thanks for providing.

“Can we come to you some day?”

“Sure, I’ll be working until noon, so you could come after lunch, maybe?”

“Alright! See you soon,” and she pecked my cheek!

I stood there in shock and watched as Wheein walked away to her place. What a nice turn of daily events!

After the spring heats, the herbs and roots that we were most lacking of were thistles, stoneseed, wild carrot, rustin and ginger – for those who didn’t want a puppy right now;

The always needed yarrow, thyme, sanicle, mother wort, stinging nettles and meadwort. Mint, chamomile, rosemary and some other were grown closer to the village, because of their daily usage.

As I went further into the hill early in the morning, I picked some herbs, mostly stinging nettles and calendula. The first one I hate so much. Some people did, but I could _never_ grow immune to its sting. But it’s good for allergies that some wolves have hard time with now. And it’s tasty when cooked and as a tea.

As I got closer to my destination, I grew a bit hungry. When I got to the wooden hut, it was surrounded by all kinds of weed, so I took out my scythe and allowed access to the door first. As I got inside, I saw there were shelves and hooks for herb drying and a wooden bench where I’ll put my furry rug for sleeping. It was made of rabbit fur – the softest. I placed it over the bench and as I started to unpack and put away what I’ve collected earlier, the damn plant stung me again!

I ate some raisin bread with mint tea as breakfast.

Before I could pick my herbs, I had to cut all the grass and weeds, so some snake wouldn’t jump out and bite me. Those were the nastiest.

The whole morning was spent on cutting grass and picking some herbs nearby.

For lunch I had the same bread with a little bit of dry meat and some edible plants I found nearby.

There was a beautiful spring near the hut and wild strawberries grew there, which were the sweetest and so small, you could never eat them enough.

Afternoon was filled with sorting the herbs and placing them to dry. I also ate some pears and apricots that the puppies picked. 

As I finished my meal, I went back to work.

Before the sun started to set, I already made my bed and opted to sleep in wolf form.

Down in the village, it was peaceful at night, but you could always hear someone talking, walking or playing outside. Here, I was guarded by the hill, surrounded by uncontrollable flora and nocturnal fauna that started their day as I was about to finish my.

I smelled Wheein coming with the pups on the second day, bringing tasty smelling lunch, probably so we could eat all together.

“Yuta, look, I picked these cherries!” Taehyung came running with a basket of cherries. I picked him up and swirled him in the air. He screeched, my ears hurt a little bit, but he was happy. Joy came running after him with a knot bag in her hand, tapping my leg, “Me too!”

“Alright, Joy!” and I flew her through the air too.

Just then, their mother came to my sight too.

I happily asked “Wheein, do you want to fly too?”

She answered with a firm “No.”

“Come on, mommy, it’s so fun!” Taehyung insisted.

I spread my arms in an invitation. She lowered her luggage to the ground.

“Fine,” I put my hands behind her waist as she came closer.

“Put your hands to my shoulders,” and she did.

Taehyung and Joy were running around, laughing and screaming; and I spun Wheein for a long time, until we both became dizzy. She put her feet to the ground.

We were face to face, so close. So close. I got a bit closer and looked her in the eyes. She got a tad more close, and next moment, her lips were on mine.

It was just a peck, our faces immediately distancing, but I could read in her eyes that she wanted more just as I did.

Joy came running to us, screaming: “Let’s eat!” with Taehyung after her.

Should I kiss her one more time?

The pups were distracted by each other.

I did.

This time, it was a second longer, and we both smiled as we parted.

The lunch consisted of Wheein’s mashed potato, which was heavenly made, and pack’s pheasant stew.

They also brought me some more bread and fruit that the puppies picked themself.

After eating, we lazed about and rolled over the clearing. It became more comfortable in wolf form, so we all switched.

I was lying on my back and Wheein was on her side, the puppies were over us. They were becoming heavy lately.

Taehyung thought that my ears were a good chewing stick for his growing teeth, and Joy apparently thought the same for my legs. I couldn’t do anything about that, my belly was too full. Sometimes I growled a bit when it did hurt.

After some time, they finally stopped and lay on the grass.

Our black fur collected all the warmth sun could provide, so we unknowingly passed out and took a nap (food induced coma).

The deer run not far away so that woke me up. It was still day, but daylight will soon be gone.

I woke Wheein up by licking her ear, than I switched to human skin to pack the bowls that they had brought food in into the knot, so it could be carried easier in wolf form.

“Wake the twins up. It’s starting to get dark. If you leave now, you’ll be down just in time for dinner.”

She nodded and started waking the pups up by gently pushing them with her snout. They both yawned and woke up.

“Don’t switch, you’ll travel easier this way. I packed this up. It’s light.”

Wheein came to me and jumped, with her front legs at my chest and licked my cheek. It felt funny. My hands were in her fur, it was so thick and really soft to touch.

The twins started licking my legs, and she jumped back down. I petted them both and they also licked my cheeks.

Should I start getting used to this?

It was nice to be loved.

But I had to say goodbye. “Go now, before the sun sets. Be careful. Come by again, I grow bored sometimes. Taehyung, guard the girls! Eat well! I love you all!”

And they barked and left into the wood.

Time to sort the remaining herbs.

Most of the time, it was boring.

Wake up, eat, pick herbs before noon, eat, sort them, eat, sleep, repeat.

The weather was starting to get warmer quickly. The cold spring turned into hot one over night.

Luckily, it wasn’t raining yet, but it could, tonight. The clouds were darker today and there was slight smell of rain.

The reason why this had to last at least five days was because we needed big amounts of herbs, and for them then to be sorted.

I had to look around the hill, up to the mountain, than sort the herbs: for drying and for bringing down half fresh.

From those which will be drying, half would go down to the healing house, while the rest will stay here to dry over the summer, or wait to be picked up by a healer.

I finished my job for the day, ate lunch and went to the spring to fetch some water.

It started raining.

On the positive note, I had already picked all the ripe strawberries, so there will be more after the rain.

After the whole night raining, the sky was clearer, roots were easier to pluck and some herb flowers had bloomed. The strawberries were also ripe, but they could wait to be picked in the afternoon.

It was already my fourth day here and the pile of herbs was only growing.

In half a moon, someone else will come to pick some more, so we would have enough over the year.

Just as I was about to have lunch alone, Wheein came.

“Hey, I got bored. The pups went to work again, I did all that I had to, so I thought, why not keep you company. And I brought lunch. And something to work on, also, so you can keep doing your job after lunch?”

“Didn’t expect you, but I’m glad you came,” I gave her a hug. She smelled especially nice to me today. Like the most special herb flowers mixed just to cure my lonely heart, plus she smelled of warmth.

Today, we had mushrooms, rice and fruit from last time as a desert. It was not as coma-inducing as last time, but it still made me full; and eating with a nice company was fun.

Wheein talked about gossips that were shared between people who made clothes.

One was that that the leader couple’s puppy, Yoongi had white hair (that he already knew) and that his fathers were arguing about his name for three days, which resulted in mutual ignoration for another 10 days, and sons who were able of talk bringing messages across, even when their parents were in the same room.

Then one day Namjoon was running around the house with Wendy and Suho, while their parents were ‘busy’ ignoring each other, and ripped through the tapestry that was made as combined mating gift of his parents; Minho had hunted the deer for the leather and Key had made it pretty.

Key was showing a 3 winter old Solar how to hold the baby in the kitchen and almost dropped them both from his lap when he saw.

At the same moment, Minho entered the house and started crying when he saw what happened, so a 11 winter old Johnny ran to take the wild puppies outside, Taeyong came to pick up the babies from his father who was frozen in shock while his other father was bawling his eyes out over the doorstep, and was hard to come out over in his star position.

They took a little walk and explained that no one will be cooked as the next lunch as a punishment and that it was easily repaired. The small ones wouldn’t believe them, so they came over to Wheein’s work place and checked.

The next morning, Key dropped the tapestry with an awkward smile, “and when we unrolled it, it had a huge hole in the middle and some questionable stains over it.

“And with that, their little argument was resolved, they named him Yoongi (gloss), because his eyes were always glossy and looked really cute.”

We were lying next to each other and looking at the clear sky with slowly moving clouds.

Suddenly, it started raining and we quickly stood up to get to the hut.

We ran and when we got near it, we were already drenched, no use of the shelter now.

I turned around and used the hand that I subconsciously held Wheein with to pull her closer to me, with the other, I held her face and kissed her.

As we kissed we slowly moved, until my back hit the wood wall of the hut.

I shifted us around. Now her back was to the wall.

I put my hands to her hips and the kiss grew heavier, needier. Her hands were in my hair and she weaved the strands with her skilled fingers, I could only moan softly as we explored each other. Wheein cupped my face and I raised her hips so we would be even closer. I wished that the wet clothes on us would be gone. She wrapped her legs around my back and arousing wave hit me as she moaned.

We kept grinding at one another and moaning loudly. I had an urge to bite at her neck, but that should be saved for later, so I kept sucking and licking and she kept moaning and twisting her hips just right.

I had to be honest. “Wheein, I’ve wanted this for such a long time, you with me, and I need some physical touch now.”

She than looked at me, but her expressions were switching so fast from lust, to shock, to puzzlement.

“Yuta, your eyes!” and then I realised what was happening.

But they were the smallest problem when an alpha went into rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuunnnnnn hehehehehehe
> 
>   
> btw his eyes started glowing red
> 
> Snakes are a real thing and they can wiggle in short grass too, so always be careful! 
> 
> The herb harvesting takes so much time. I once went to hunt them with my grandpa, and we spent the whole morning, gathering only around 100g of flowers for tea…
> 
> I don’t know if that spring still functions, but around it always grew the sweetest wild strawberries. And mosquitoes, but…
> 
> Yuta’s hugs… you know
> 
> Gloss…if you know, you know. I just hope this came out at least 2% funny
> 
> Please, give me some comments, tell me this sucks or anything, I just want to get *some* feedback <3
> 
> reworked: 2020.08.08/9.  
> added words: 260


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1014 words of smut ahead!
> 
> this is my first time writing something sexual... god help us hahahahha
> 
> enjoyyyyyy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayV MV 
> 
> proceed

The rut came earlier.  
  
Of course it did. I was close with the omega that I am courting!  
  
I was shocked even though I knew it was due soon.  
  
I so wanted to lose control, but I didn't want tobecause I respected Wheein; and our mating shouldn't go like this!

No! She still hadn't agreed to mating.  
  
Wheein put her hands at my sides. "Can I touch you? It's alright for me and you still have some time before it would hit full force, until I'd have to go."  
  
"But I'm unmated, and you are the one I want to mate, I'd lose control! And how would you go home in this weather?"  
  
I rubbed my eyes. This was too frustrating for my slowly frying brain!  
  
With my rut still in the beginning, I could still think a little.  
  
"I think? Yes? Can you run in rain? You're going to be so drenched and it's my fault. Oh, Moon, I have to get back to healing tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey! Yuta! It's alright! Listen to me!" She grabbed my hands, "don't panic," I loved her gentle voice. Did I mention how perfect she was? Would she want to have my pups?  
  
Stop, wrong train of thoughts at the moment! Stay calm. Control your brain!  
  
"I just have a need to be close to you! Can we cuddle a little?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come, darling," I took her hand and lead her inside.  
  
  
"I'll really try to be sane now! You have to take of your clothes, you could develop a disease. Trust me as a healer. I will too," this could be my doom.  
  
"Fine, it wouldn't be my first time naked with an alpha, anyway," now she winked.  
  
I could just mate her now... NO!  
  
Stop, mating should be with no one hormone-driven, but as an act of mutual respect and love.  
  
Yeah, I love Wheein, she's so beautiful, standing in my hut, naked... STOP!  
  
"How do you want me?" Could she just...  
  
"Take the rug, please, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I should always make everything perfect for her, "and sit please, I'll just put my head on your shoulder, I really need you close and safe."

Perfect. She was so soft and smelled heavenly and I dozed off.  
  
  
I lost control!  
  
I realised when I was sucking her neck while one of my hands was on her breast, and the other on her thigh. She was just so soft at all the right places, how a perfect omega should be.

And she already proved herself capable of carrying pups.  
  
  


I couldn't stop.

  
She had her eyes closed and her hands were rubbing at my nape.

  
I moaned, but let go.

  
  
Ashamed "sorry" came out of my lips.  
  
She turned her head in a 'no' while looking me in the eyes and grabbed my face and kissed me.  
  
  


I was about to lay her under me when she tapped my shoulder, "I can sit in your lap."

  
  
"Wheein..."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
  
She sat at my lap, her wet core on my thigh.  
  
I turned into a moaning mess.  
  
She was the sane one here, but lead me to madness, holding my face, rubbing my neck and kissing me. Her hands slowly travelled further down, slowly scratching on my ribcage, and finally, at my dick.  
  
I let go of her lips, because no air would go to my lungs. This was so different than any time I had sex with others before.  
  
"Relax, I'm here," she put my head to her shoulder, where I could smell her most potently, and I lost myself in her, kissing her neck.  
  
Her hands really were magical.  
  
She rubbed them in such knowing motion up and down, than around the head, than further down, over the balls, stroking my perineum, than she was back up, circling the head.  
  
"Fuck," this was so good. If only I could enter her and fill her up with my seed...  
  
"Can I touch you too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I widened my legs a bit and put a hand under her entrance and wetness dripped onto my hand.  
  
I could've lost control just then.  
  
  
I made her feel like that.  
  
  
But her pleasure came first.  
  
  
I was an alpha; I should give, so she would return even better.  
  
  
So I placed my palm to her core and she stopped her ministrations and gasped.  
  
  
I circled her rim, it was so soft and so wet, my finger slid in and out so easily as she moaned.  
  
My pleasure came second right now.  
  
There were so many caves and muscles inside, with all the nerves to make her feel perfect.  
  
  
So I took it slow.  
  
  
When she started to circle her hips, I added the second finger in.  
  
The resistance was small, but she was already tight, so I massaged around until I could feel her fully relaxed, with nothing but lust on her mind.  
  
I wanted to take care of her until she could feel only me and moan my name.  
  
When I entered the third finger was when she shook. So I stopped.  
  
Until she relaxed, I peppered kisses all over her neck, breasts, jaw, nose, lips, temple...  
  
"You can move now, please."  
  
  
  
She returned to slowly torturing my erection, and I slid my fingers in and out, always going over her clit, because she would gasp my name and throw her head in pleasure every time, followed by her hips stuttering.  
  
Just a few more fast strokes and we would both come.  
  
And that was what I did.  
  
"Faster, love."  
  
Kissing Wheein's lips was so hard when we were both shaking, but I managed somehow to place my lips where I wanted them.  
  
  
With one last moan of my name, she came, a moment later, I shoot my seed in her closed hand and my rut started to swell.  
  
Wheein pumped me all trough it, until we both became oversensitive, with my hand still inside her, lost in the pleasure.  
  
  
We kissed until my rut came down. Soon, it'd be back up, searching friction.  
  
I had to send her go against my instincts and my brain telling me to keep her safe, with me.  
  
She had Taehyung and Joy that needed her, and someone should tell the pack I'll not be back for a few more days.  
  
  
Before I'd be a horny beast again, we kissed one last time, Wheein became a wolf, leaving her wet clothes in the hut.  
  
The wolf pelt would also protect her from the rain better than any clothes.  
  
  
Now, for another few days, it will be just me and my hands and the memory of Wheein moaning my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is 32 right now, and Wheein is 29.
> 
> Friends could help eachother when no one is mated, but people their age are, so Yuta had just his hands as a company for years, younger wolves would be..no.
> 
> reworked: 2020.08.11.  
> added words: 99


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam today, so I just wanted to post this...  
> I'll be back to edit the mistakes soon

Being back in the village again made me happy. As much as it was fun picking herbs, it was more fun being with people. And the rut was finaly over, so I was good for another half a year.

The eldest healer of our pack had suffered major headaches lately and everyone was concerned if she would be fine going back to work once healthy. We needed to recruit someone younger wolves than me soon. Younglings should also learn the skill for when we won't be here anymore.

There was this one 10 year old puppy. He was so curious about any aspect of the pack, he often came to the healing house to learn, saying “you can never know when you will need some skill,” so I taught him regularly.

His mother had died at childbirth of his younger brother and his father had died a few winters ago. He passed away due to a cold that he didn’t rest over, but worked outside in winter, which had worsened his uncured health.

“Are your hands clean?” I asked the pup as we stood over the miniature fire place in front of the healing house.

“Yes, teacher!”

“Good. Put a finger into the water to test if it’s too hot for the herb,” the pup did as asked.

“It’s still a little too hot. We should let it stay aside for few minutes to cool down.”

“Good! Now if this is 700ml of water, how many spoons of the marshmallow root do we ad? ”

“Two and a half. Than we let it rest for half an hour, until it’s syrupy, after, we filtrate the root through a cloth and serve with honey.”

“For what do we use the tea?”

“The tea is used when someone has troubles breathing, sore troth or tummy aches.”

“Correct, Ten! You have all the knowledge on teas, so what do you want to learn now? ”

“Well, if we ever go into a war, I must know how to secure wounds. You had already taught me how to bandage cuts, so I can help Jimin feel better if he hurts his himself while playing. I want to learn about puppies, wolf anatomy, broken bones…everything. So I can help one day. So I can help my friends. So I can heal wounds…” he was lost inside his head with responsibilities that he self imposed.

“But who will heal your wounds, Moon forbid?”

“That’s alright. I was never stranger to some pain.” Ten was really mature for his age. Being orphaned with a younger brother made him grow over night, but he was still a puppy, in need of protection from adults.

I ruffled his hair, “do you want a hug?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I know it’s hard for you. You can rely on us elders, you know. You can’t parent a 4 autumn pup on your own, you are a pup too.” I had a huge soft spot for Ten. After all, Igrew up an orphan too.

“But, soon, I won’t be a pup anymore.”

“Come here, puppy,” and I hugged him tight. “Enjoy others taking care of you while you are still small. Don’t try to be older than you already are. In a few years, you will anyway have to be an adult.”

“I know.”

“Ten! Ten! I was looking for you! I’m on puppy duty, so I was wondering if you wanted to join me?”

Johnny had came inside, looking shy. He and Ten were friends since diapers, always around each other. I was smelling some crush happening these days, we just had to wait for their presentation and I’m sure they would court.

“I can’t. I have to learn about broken bones.”

“That can wait, Ten. Go have fun,” and I shooed him from the building.

Eh, love sure was a wonderful thing.

Next morning, as the dawn rised over the pack grounds, I went to pick some mulberries for the breakfast.

With a basket in my hand I marched down the path to the orchard.

The wolves in the houses were slowly waking up, night patrol was switching with the morning one, hunters went to the forest, and cooks were igniting the fire on the smoking fire place and starting the preparations for the meal.

It was some time since I left a flower note in front of Wheein’s door.

Taehyung smelled like dandelions and apples, but apples will not be around for a few more moons…

I’ll make the prettiest dandelion bouquet that was ever made.

_“Dear Wheein,_

_Unfortunately, apples are still in the bloom, so I just picked dandelions._

_I hope we could take a walk these days, or maybe a swim?_

_The weather is becoming hotter by the day. As much as I would love to see you more often, I wouldn’t like it if you came to the healing house because of sunstroke. Keep to the shadows, a healer’s advice._

_I miss you whenever you are not around._

_Love you to the Moon and back,_

_Yuta.”_

There was a knock on the door, that had probably meant nobody was dying.

“Come in!”

Wheein’s face peaked through the door.

“Oh, hi! I hoped that you were working. I received the message; I’d prefer swimming, it’s really hot these days. So, are you free after dinner?” Why was she so cute?

“Yeah, I have nowhere better to be,” she yipped, blew me a kiss and closed the door.

I was thanking the Moon, for today there were just small inconveniences, like Solar hurting her leg on rose thorns, Wendy having a sore troth and Namjoon falling over the threshold, scratching over his palms and knees. He was brought by Key carrying Yoongi on his front and the bigger puppy on his back. Omegas really were strong. 

Many packs still treated omegas as the weakest link in the pack's chain, but they rarely were. I was full of respect for someone who had to stay in human form for more than 6 moons and give birth to a new life.

I heard stories of omegas who went to fight in a war, surviving the harshest wounds and weathers that could hit someone. 

Though that wasn't the case here today. Namjoon was here for being just a clumsy pup. After the wounds were taken care of, we proceeded talking and walked together to dinner.

“You know, Yuta, the big wall in our room? Taeyong-hyung drew all over it. It’s so pretty. He drew us in wolf form and a sunset. He said he will soon draw the stars on the night sky over the ceiling. Our room is gonna be the prettiest!”

“Oh, really? He must be very talented than.”

“Not that he’s my child, but he is,” said Key.

Parents really were proud of their children, even if they did the simplest job, like simply tying their shoes, so they wouldn’t fall, just like Namjoon did, a moment later. Key of course praised him for it, as to get positive feeling for doing something that would ensure his safety of tripping.

Little Namjoon talked about the games that the puppies were playing these days. They differed from those when I was a puppy. He said they jumped rope, made dolls, chased tails, played with a ball – so many different games could be played with it.

Somewhere along the road, he picked a snail and claimed it his pet, so he was talking to it now.

“How’s the courting going,” Key asked me.

“I think well? It’s hard to start anew, because she already has two pups and a dead mate. I try not to go too fast, but I sometimes think it is. She told me that she’s ready and I’d like to trust that, but…” I couldn't word the feeling.

“You waited for too long and now it’s unwinding too fast to be believable?”

“I guess.”

“Well, you both can talk, aren’t deaf and are old enough to understand. Talk to her,” he tapped my arm. “Have a nice evening,” and walked off to the rest of his closest family.

I sat with Wheein and her pups, Joy had arranged us all the plates with dandelions and rosemary. The steak smelled beautifully, and the rice was made with additional vegetable. For desert we had pears with honey.

Taehyung and Joy were talking about why the girls shouldn’t play ball kicking. His point was that he was concerned because they could easily get hurt, and that they should stick to those safer tasks, such as knitting with half a meter long needles. Joy had hit him in the head with her spoon and told him that the poop was leaving his mouth. Taehyung took that as a great insult and jumped on his mother who told Joy that she shouldn’t talk like that to her brother, and to Taehyung to not restrain her just because she was a girl. Then she made them hug and we all together sung “The friendship song” which went along the lines of equality between pups and how they should share and love each other, give each other a chance to prove what they are capable of and so on.

Soon, when they finished their meal, they hopped off to their friends, holding hands.

After leaving the pups to play, we went to the lake. As we walked, Wheein hooked her hand trough mine.

We talked about all the things that had happened throughout our day. The wolves who did handmade goods were talking about the soon approaching summer festives, that were solely made for summer hook ups and doing adult stuff under the full moon.

Soon, we arrived to the lake so we detangled our hands.

I looked at the New Moon upon us. That always meant something was about to start.

While I was sulking with astronomy reading, Wheein started undressing and stepping into the water, leading me by hand.

When we were both inside, I asked: “Wheein, is this pace to fast? Tell me how you want to go.” 

“What pace,” she confusedly asked.

“Of the courting, you and I naked, again, with each other. I’m really sorry for my rut…” her mouth formed an O shape and she nodded a few times, then smiled.

“Well, that was natural, right?” I rolled my eyes, she had missed the point.

“You think the year was a too short mourning time? So do I, but…” her gaze went to the moonlight, “I’m sorry for not giving you my time over the past few years, I was overwhelmed with my family. You were really dear to me growing up, so it was easy to just repurpose that feeling in this direction.”

We were already in waist-deep water and she placed her hands around my neck.

“Yuta, I like you. Maybe not love you, yet, but you are a pretty decent alpha and you are approved by my pups, quote “Yuta is a nice old man, he gives good hugs and his wolf is big.” I think that proves enugh,” she got closer, “as for me, you are nice, able to provide, good natured, a healer, black haired, you have nice voice, you speak good stories, write good letters, are thoughtful. There are just so many things, I can’t remember right now, oh, and when with you, I feel safe! And, _you_ really hit the spots last time,” she smirked and leaned to my ear. “Care to do something like that again?”

“Yes,” I kissed her lips slowly.

“You smell like heaven,” I kissed her neck, she moaned, “you sing like an angel,” I kissed her cheek, “you look like a prettiest flower could never,” I kissed her shoulder. “You gave birth to two amazing wolves,” I grabbed her ass, she moaned again, “and I really love everything about you,” I kissed her hand, “your eyes tell me everything that words can’t,” I kissed her forehead, “your hurried heartbeat tells me all I need to know in this moment,” and I kissed her again, while kneading her ass and pulling her body closer to my, feeling her erected nipples against my front, her hands messing my hair, her tongue exploring my mouth.

After some time, that felt like eternity, we pulled apart, but hands still held where they were.

“Did you like that?” I asked with a hurried breath.

“Yeah,” she was still breathless too.

“Wanna go for a run along the shore?” and the next moment, she was already on four paws, me following shortly after.

We played in the shallow waters and nibbled at each other’s ears, legs and tails, rolling all over one another, nuzzling our faces against another and licked the fur on each other’s neck.

Time went by so quickly and it was already time to say goodbye and go to the dreamland.

“Yuta! Yuta!” Ten was walking limping Taehyung to the healing house. His ankle was bleeding and looked displaced.

“Stop there,” I ran to them and picked the pup up. “What happened?”

“We were playing with the ball, while the girls were picking flowers. Taehyung was aiming at the ball, but instead kicked the rock behind it, then his leg slid around the ball and he was on the ground, bleeding. ”

“Yeah, but I didn’t cry,” he beamed.

“Good puppy,” I ruffled his hair.” Ten, would you like to learn about bones now? I think this one sprained his ankle.”

“Oh? Right, I’d like to,” nodded the boy.

We entered the building, Ten a step behind, I put the puppy to the bed. “Don’t sit up, Taehyung. This is kind of serious, if we don’t do it right, it will hurt in the future. And you wouldn't like that, right? We will have to put a bandage over the wound first, than immobilize the ankle.”

“Will I have to sit around for weeks, like when Namjoon broke his arm?”

“Yes, so it will heal properly.”

“Oh, bummer. But summer is here! How will I swim with the others?”

Ten gently slapped his head “you won’t. Now, don’t be dumb and sit properly so Yuta can make your leg feel better.

“What do I do,” asked Ten with wide eyes.

“First, you must never be like that with a hurt one, no matter if they are your younger friend and no matter how little hurt they are,” I scolded the pup.

“Sorry, Taehyung. It won’t be repeated,” Ten said the apology with lowered head.

“Good. Now, go into supply closet and bring me planks and long bandaging cloth.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The water should be around 40 degrees Celsius, so Ten’s finger wasn’t burned
> 
> In the past women were remarried after the death of their husband like a week after, and it was really hard for woman in society alone, especially with kids. Since I based this in older times than today, I felt like it should go like this. And they live separated from human world.
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> reworked: 2020.08.11.  
> added words: 265


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer ending, festival, smut, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reference: EXO - CBX: Blooming day

Autumn meant preparations for the winter. Which was always harsh in the forest.  
  
Harvest, conserving food, preparing supplies and fire wood, intense work on materials and isolating the houses were just a few of daily tasks of the pack.  
  
The clay jars that were made in spring and summer will be filled with sweet fruit and salty vegetable, chimneys will have meat drying over them and every house will take enough wood, but leave enough to keep growing in the forest. Soon, skin and wool will be draped over windows, and beds will be joined together to keep the warmth in one room.  
  
The work will be minimal as soon as the snow starts to fall, and so will I have to make more house visits than in other seasons.  
  
  
  


But, snow is still too far away.  
  
  


For a few more moons, we could enjoy outdoor activity and there was still half a moon of warm sun to tan our butts under. Taehyung's ankle has fully recovered and he was running with other pups in the shallow waters of the river, Wheein and I were watching them just in case, though there were some older pups who already liked to play parents.  
  
  


Ten was carrying Yoongi on his hip and commanding younger boys and girls what to do and what to not, as if he wasn't their age just yesterday.  
  
Everything he said, Key imitated, mocking the 10 year old, lying on his back with sleeping Minho's arm over his eyes.  
  
"Don't run. Be careful of your footing. Suho, don't throw frogs at Namjoon-wait," and he stood up abruptly, making Minho stir awake but put him down when he saw nothing serious was happening."It's alright, he won't end up cast to bed again today, I hope.  
  
"Taeyong, get a room-excuse me!"  
  
"Shut up, your pup is growing. Do you need sexual education after four pups," I asked with my face in cloth over the grass, which muffled half the words.  
  
"N-no..." as I turned around, I saw a distant look of realising how fast the seasons flew. Sometimes it seemed that we were like them only yesterday; young and full of curiosity, with an endless will to make the time flow faster, to become adults, and only then to realise how nice it was to be clueless, taken care of and protected.   
  
But the time keeps going. In a few seasons, some of them will patrol, some will fight, some will heal, and some will bear pups.

Pups will become adults in no time. That was inevitable. In a slip of a second, life changed. Presentation meant little, every adult wolf built their own interests, chose a mate and made family. But presentation emotionally stabled a wolf and bound them to their other part. Then they mated, usually under the full moon, and had puppies when ready.   
  
The stories told that wolves that were always somehow together, now and in past travels of their soul, knew who they will mate. Their bodies will change, as will the purpose of their feelings, but in the base, they will love the same.  
  
  
Looking at the offspring of our generation, they seemed happy. Of course, there were always some turbulences growing up, in a moment you flew, then in next, you hit the ground - just like Taehyung throwing Suho and Joy from his shoulders to the water.  
  
Hmph. I chuckled.  
  
Every pup should grow in love. Like the plants need ground, water and sun, we need good parents, home and love. Luckily, no one in this pack was lacking on love. After all, they had someone to rely on, to always be there and make them smile. Ten and Johnny were clapping to little Yoongi and singing, making him join their noise; Wendy, Moonbyul and Jimin were chasing Xiumin's tail, Hwasa and Baekhyun played with turtles as Seokjin was diving shells. Everyone seemed content, which made me happy.  
  
I tryed to locate our oldest pups and found them a bit further away from all the ruckus. Nancy and Taeyong looked like they discussed theory of existence, with his arm over her shoulders and her almost in his lap, how close they sat together.  
  
Maybe it was time for "puppy class" soon?  
  
  
"Yuta?"  
  
"Yes, Wheepup," I turned so I could see her better.  
  
She was sitting up, hugging her legs and watching the pups splash around the calm river.  
  
"My heat is soon, would you like to help me through it," Wheein asked, turning her eyes to me.  
  
"I'd be honoured," and I kissed her thigh, closest body part. That wasn't enough, so I attacked her with tickles and kisses, until we rolled over the soft grass.  
  
She ended up over me. After a few moments of unsure eyes, Wheein started kissing me, and we rolled again, so every body part could touch.  
  
It must've become too heated, because Ten poked my rib with a stick, "get a room, seriously, disguing," and walked away, like a little adult he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
When leaves started to fall, herbs died too, only a few roots were left, but that should be kept in the ground for next year.  
  
  


Another medicine, a really tasty substance, left to harvest, was honey.  
  
"Taehyung, don't slack or Joy will get bit! Keep blowing smoke! Good job, Ten - Johnny, keep the bees away! Xiumin, will you fan them away, please?"  
  
"Yes, alpha!" Such a sweet boy, but should be reminded of task at hand, he got distracted too often.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow will be the last Full Moon of the summer.  
  
It was celebrated in every pack I knew of, and had the same purpose:  
  
  
Making love under the stars.  
  
  
  
In the festival morning, every alpha goes to hunt, then omega's make a meal that everyone eats, and beta's make sweets so everyone has too much energy. The pairs exchange gifts, then the pack goes on a run and rest is hidden in the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  


A sound of horn woke me up. Alphas around me started stirring and we shifted, walking out of the house in wolf form.  
  
Minho stood in front of us, directing to the next stop, and Taeyong, as his eldest alpha son, blew the horn in front of every house where an alpha lived.  
  
  
Key will lead the omegas, with youngest pup as a symbol of fertility, and they will braid flowered hair of each other and make flower crowns for their mates, courting pairs or a friend.  
  
  
Betas nowadays joined either alphas or omegas, but some still made sweets, honey drinks and prepared honey liquor, but served only to their wolf of choice.  
  
  
  
The game of every alpha combined was plenty of meat, so a big partof it will dry and stay to be consumed over the course of winter.  
  
  
  
Once inside the wood, we first hunted together, bringing down two deers and a boar, and then hunting for ourselves.  
  
I decided on peacock. Hunting a male was always better: they were numerous, tasty, bigger, and had colourful feathers that could decorate almost anything. The rest of the feathers could serve in a pillow or in a blanket.  
  
Some believed their blood helped bring an alpha heir to a pregnant omega or beta, but I didn't. Pregnant body doesn't work the way stories tell.  
  
  
  
A peacock with a glorious tail was courting a female. He gracefully landed on the ground after her and while so distracted, he was such an easy target.  
  


In one bite, his neck broke and his body hanged limp from my mouth.  
  


We waited for Minho’s howl that would mark the end of the hunt.

  
  
As the horn echoed through our territory, with the prey in our mouths, hunters greeted omegas and betas who made huge fireplace where the meat will be roasted.  
  
After placing it by the fire, the gentler wolves would give flower crowns and couples would exchange gifts. Right after putting the pray on the ground, I ran to the treeline where I left the present. For Wheein, I made long deer-leather boots, to keep the cold away from her feet.  
  
I stood in the tree line and anxiously waited for her. Suddenly, the stitch wasn't so perfect; why didn't I colour it, but left the natural tone?  
  
"Yuta, let's go!" Minho called for me.  
  
"Right away, alpha," screw it, at least they were wearable.  
  
  
  
We scented our pair.  
  
"I know it's poor sewing work, but I really hope you like it." I presented her the unwrapped boots.  
  
"Yuta! You did this?" Wheein traced the embroidered half moon on the top. "I love the pattern." At the back there was embroidery too, a poppy, dandelion, hyacinth and sage. She traced the barely recognisable flowers.  
  
"This is beautiful." A single tear fell from her eye.  
  
Wheein jumped around my neck, "thank you!"  
  
I kissed her hair with all the flowers that only made her scent stronger and black art of her hair ethereally beautiful. She will be just mine to look at, to touch and make happy every day. We will share something that no one other could. And tonight, she will shine better than any other star.   
  
Now wasn't the time for it, but my dick twitched just from the thought of what the night could bring.  
  


She let go just to peck my lips, “thank you. And this is for you.”

Binded in silky ribbon, there was a sky blue knitted vest. “Unfold it, will you?” The pattern looked fascinating even folded, and the colour already looked beautiful and every knot perfectly made. It was mid thigh long, with cute wool buttons on the front. When I turned it, there was a huge full moon on the back.

“Is this unpurposely made couple gift?”

Wheein chuckled, “it seems so,” and pecked my lips again.  
  
  
Taeyong beside us gave rosemary soap to Nency, for her gentle skin, and she knitted him a white scarf.  
  
They looked so shy, oldest of their friends, but youngest of the adults.

Ten and Johnny took care of the little ones at the village so adults could have all day to enjoy themselves; eat, drink, sing and love, while the night was still warm.

Everyone was lazy after eating plenty of tasty food. We all sat by the fire and lazied around, waiting for our full bellies to flatten a little. 

Minho had Key in his lap and started singing:

_Hey there, don’t move_

_I want to have you all around me soon_

_Hey there, pretty thing_

_Dance with me whole night as to the Moon we sing_

Key continued:

_Silly alpha, better know your place_

_If you think that you can win my grace_

_Go now and build me a house_

Other ones who loved a silly alpha joined in:

_I still think that that is not enough_

_Maybe now it’s time to show your abs_

_Let me see if you ever work out!_

Wheein teasingly pulled on my shirt.

Alphas, betas and others who felt like it continued:

_Can I start to court you, can I?_

_I can show you how I built my house,_

_Hunted bears and deers all night._

Wheein joined them too from where she had her head on my shoulder:

_Can you really show me, can you?_

_If you really are all that great,_

_You wouldn’t lie to impress me_

Minho stood up to kneel in front of Key, I turned my head to Wheein and sang close to her lips:

_Oh, tell me, oh tell me,_

_Why would I lie to you?_

_I love you already_

Key pushed his forehead with two, and Wheein turned my head with one finger.

_You tell me, you tell me,_

_Is that all your mouth can do,_

_Or can I hope for something too?_

Everyone ended up in giggles, and loud laughter broke through the clearing.

  
  
When the night darkened the skies, some couples already left to be alone.  
  
Still unpresented Johnny and Ten were responsible once again and took our youngest couple home to sleep. Body should be respected, even though some younglings though they were mature.  
  


After our eldest alpha finished his storytelling and went to bed with his beta, I took Wheein’s hand and led her to poppy field, surrounded by basswood.

The full moon was clear above us, a few darker clouds threatening to cover it, promising soon approaching rain.

“How far would you like to go,” I asked her.

“To the moon and back, with you.” She cupped my cheeks and kissed me slowly.

“Good. Let me take you there, we’ve got all night.” I lifted her, holding her butt and she wrapped her legs around my hips.

One of her hands angled my jaw to her liking while the other messed with my hair, her face got closer, “fly me to the moon, then,” and she hungrily attacked my lips, biting, licking, rudely asking for permission to enter, which earned her butt a slap.

“Patience, love. Let’s enjoy the moment on earth.” I pulled her closer with one hand on her back and started kissing her neck. The smell of all the beautiful flowers in her hair couldn’t compare to Wheein’s scent, but they made it stronger. I couldn’t help myself and left a few marks on her scent glands.

Her short white dress grew a bit wetter at a certain part and I let her down, so we could lie.

While kissing me, she pulled my shirt off and untied the knot of the pants. When they fell to the ground, I stepped from them and Wheein traced the shape of my torso, feeling the flexing muscles and softly gasping.

Suddenly, she pushed me and I overbalanced, falling to the ground.

Wheein straddled me, I put my fist into her black, braided hair and gently pulled at the roots, earning myself a moan from her lips, “impatient, again?”

With her legs still around me, I switched us so I could have her under me.

When she felt my hard dick moving over her wet clothed core, she moaned again and arched her back. I could see her erected nipples under the thin dress in pale moonlight.

Wheein grabbed the hem and undressed herself.

“Fuck me already,” she said in desperate tone. Who was I to deny her?

I pushed two fingers inside her, “so wet for me,” sliding fingers in and out, scissoring her walls slowly, to which she responded by loud callings of my name and more moans.

“Don’t torture me.” Wheein reached between us and grabbed my cock, which made me stop and gasp for air. “See what you’re doing to me?”

“Oh, fuck! Alright,” but I quickly pushed the third finger in too, and stroked up a few times.

“I’ll come! Stop, please!”

That wasn’t what I wanted now, so I pulled out and her hole clenched over cool breeze that blew over the field.

When her breathing returned to normal, I asked for permission.

She approved, and I leaned down to kiss her, kneed her breasts, and bite at her neck, “our first time,” and I pushed slowly into her.

Nothing could compare to this, I could come just this moment.

Her warmth and wetness around my cock, clenching slowly while Wheein carefully rolled her hips making me sink deeper.

Everything around me muted, my everything focused on Wheein, her scent, her body, her voice. “Move.”

What started as slow hip rolls where our bodies met in the middle, flush core against core, in few moments turned into fast thrusts, uncontrolled and tiny, just enough to rub over every spot inside her.

I came before I was aware and wrapped myself all around her, while my knot swell I sucked at her chests and rubbed her clit fast. As she came screaming my name, I left numerous hickeys over her collarbones, to at least for a few days, mark her as mine.

Outside of rut, knot went down pretty fast, but I liked her walls to much to pull out already and instead kissed her slowly as we came down from the high and our heartbeats slowed down to normal.

“We have to repeat this.”

“I can’t wait for that day,” and I grabbed her thighs, feeling the soft flesh as I pulled out, our fluids flowing from her after my cock. I looked her in the eyes and we both started smiling befor she hugged me and covered my face with her undone hair that got into my mouth. I tryed to get it out without pulling at her hair, but I accidentally did.

"I'm sorry!" I apologetically looked Wheein in the eyes and she started giggling and wrapped herself around me again, but moving her hair from my face this time. 

We fell asleep after that, sharing warmth under the last full moon of summer.

When first animals woke up, the grass was wet from morning dew and the breeze was somewhat cooler.

Wheein woke up with a sneeze.

“Oho, I guess I will have to come by more often and treat your cold. You are banned to the house until you are back to full health, omega,” I threatened her with a pointed finger to her nose.

Wheein buried her face into my arm, “will you carry me home,” she asked with pleading eyes.

“Anything for you,” I kissed her pouty lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheepup is her legit nickname! Guysssszzzzzz!
> 
> Be careful outside!
> 
> reworked: 31. 10. 2020.  
> added words: 304


	9. Chapter 9

First autumn leaves started falling.  
  
The trees were full of ripe apples and quinces, plums and walnuts. The fields were ready for the last harvest of the year, so everyone was busy with work. Many slept outside while it was still comfortable enough, and enjoyed last warmth of sun rays. Like Wheein and me now deciding on the best spot to sleep on.  
  
  
  
Puppies were having a 'puppy pack' sleep on the clearing, and many others occupied different parts of our territory, so Wheein and I got a bit further into the hills, under a big chestnut tree, to have some time to ourselves after working the whole day, both our regular and the seasonal work, where every hand was much needed.  
  
We just lay there, tired to the bone, cuddling, to share body heat because the breeze was turning colder.  
  
Okay, because I wanted to have her close to me.  
  
We just lay there, in fallen leaves, petting, kissing and casually humming a tune.  
  
"Wheein, do you still want to mate me," I asked, just to be sure.  
  
"I do, Yuta, if that wasn't obvious enough," she sounded a bit annoyed.  
  
I kissed her cheek, "Hm... I'm glad to hear that. I was thinking, would you want to have more puppies? With me," I looked at her hopefully.  
  
She raised her head to see me, even thought her eyes were half closed, "yeah. Yeah, why not."  
  
I made a happy sound and kissed her nose, "I just wanted to know how big a house to make."  
  
"Really!? But we already have a home," she pouted and stuck to my side.  
  
"Hm... what should we do now," I asked myself outloud, because my brain was too sleepy to think. "Maybe we could add another room to it," I asked, still excited at the prospect of becoming a father of my own puppies.  
  
"Yes!" Wheein happily bounced and threw herself over my chest, pushing all air out of my lungs, which made me die a little.  
  
But she just nuzzled her nose to my neck.  
  
"I heard Taeyong got skilled in painting. Maybe we should let him do our walls," she proposed as I was still trying to get enough air.  
  
"That would be great," I said half choked off, but glad that we could help a pu- no, an adult, explore and improve his new interest.  
  
A few birds chirped over our heads and another thought crossed my mind. "When do you want to get mated," I asked. Wheein just got comfortable on top of me, like she wanted to get into my skin.  
  
She hummed to my neck, which tickled a bit. Then she bit me.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!"  
  
"Do you know how much the mating bite hurts," she asked, looking teasingly at me.  
  
"Will you teach me?"  
  
"Yes," and she started kissing me, telling me between kisses: "under the full Moon, imagine us," she grinded her hips down, "first snow is falling," and started circling them, I moaned, "you deep inside of me, filling me with your knot as we bite each other," I silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"And synch our bodies and souls for the rest of our lives," I thrusted upwards, Wheein moaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later it started to get really cold. Rain was falling almost every day and chilling wind blew over our territory.  
  
I organised a puppy class for our soon to be adults. Winter was the best time for it, because the work outside was fewer and youngsters could get ready, because most wolf presented in the spring.  
  
Bundled up in our vests, sweaters, scarves and hats, we sat at the clearing, so everyone interested could come and chip in with their experience, or just listen to the things they already knew.

“So, boys, how many genders and sub genders are there?”

Ten raised his hand, bouncing slightly in his seat; Johnny just looked at him adoringly.

“Johnny, will you tell me?”

“Oh, uh, um, we got male and female, and there’s presentation so, after that, they become alpha, beta or an omega,” the eleven years old counted on his fingers.

“Good; Ten, what happens to a body that turns beta,” the boy started even before I finished the question: “They remain as they were before the presentation, their body parts unchanged and they keep their natural colour to their eyes, without heat and rut, they are less affected by instincts that would drive alpha or omega, thus more reliable in combat. Their bodies don’t change much, but if they build their form, they can be as strong as an alpha.”

“Good job, Ten! Do you have anything to add, Johnny,” I asked the star struck boy.

He seemed to wake up from his daydream, “Except that they are great as much as omegas and alphas, I do not, alpha.”

“Then, tell me about omegas.”

“Omegas- ” a strong wind started blowing and a few droplets of rain fell from the sky.

“Would you mind if we went inside,” I asked the two boys who hugged each other to get warmer as they were slightly shivering from the freezing wind.

“Yes,” Ten said with chattering teeth.

The door to the healing house shut with a bang, before I got to close it, from the strength of the wind.

Act normal, smile on, “alright, where were we? Ah, omegas, Johnny,” I said expectantly, sitting on top of the desk and gesturing to the said boy to start.

“Alright, so omegas can be female or male at birth. They go through a bigger change then betas, as Ten told us – do I really have to say it explicitly?” Johnny started shifting uncomfortably on top of his seat, sending questioning glances towards Ten and I. 

I looked at him with wide eyes and a smile, “oh, yes, you’ll tell it to your pups one day before I get my paws on them and start questioning them like this.” Johnny fell into his chair and started whining.

“Go on,” I urged him. Ten looked like he was ready to slap him and then tell everything in his place.

  
Johnny finally mustered the courage to speak. “So, omegas, if they are men, like we are, as they hit puberty, their – oh, alpha, don’t make me say it,” he really thought I wasn’t immune to puppy eyes. After a bit of staring, he continued, defeated: “okay, so their man part stops growing and their middle part opens and they go into heat when their body is ready to bear pups which is signaled to others by the scent they emit. They get additional organs for that. Their eyes change to a lighter colour and their body changes so it gets, can I say it, oh, dad will kill me…” he looked all around as if Key would walk out through a wall, “fatter, oh Moon,” he rubbed his face, dragged his eyelids down and his eyes looked like they would pop out. Ten detached his hands from his face and stopped further self hurting and continued: “omega also produces slick when aroused or in heat,” Johnny was apparently ready to die. “Their breasts and hips grow bigger, and body gets fatter to get ready for future carrying of a pup. The nature never knows when the resources will be lacking, so an omega’s body reserves them for darker times. Also, omegas produce milk for breast feeding the pup.”

“I see your pups will know everything, good job, Ten,” I high fived him, “now, Johnny boy, tell me everything about alphas.” Johnny’s mind probably repeated ‘why me’.

Johnny rolled his eyes desperately, ”alphas, their upper down parts enlarge and folds in female body get repurposed for carrying the seed. The knot grows inside the lower belly and gets triggered when alpha’s in rut or being close physically with someone they like. They usually grow to be the biggest in build, while omegas are the smallest of wolf kind; dad’s gonna kill me,” he whispered. “Like omegas, their eyes change colour, but to a shade of red, when in wolf form or ‘ _active_ ’ and they smell potently.”

I smiled, “see, you survived. Good job at avoiding real names of dick, perineum, clitoris, labia and sex,” I said it just to annoy him, “now, who wants to tell me how an intercourse should look like?” Johnny sunk into the chair while Ten almost jumped with his hand held up high. What a little smart bee he is. So cute. 

“Have some overly sweetened cherries for surviving this. I know it’s embarrassing, but you are the ones who will have to go through this, have pups – if you want to, and later tell them how things are.

“Well, pups, as you may know, the most popular time to present is winter or spring. You may want to be ready if it comes soon. I won’t give you any predictions on what you’ll present as, because they are wrong most of the time. Nature has its ways in surprising us. So, good luck with you two boys over the winter, I hope not to see you much in here, but if anything happens, you know where to find me. And if the presentation hits any of you, remember to call for someone older,” the last part I said slowly and with a strict tone, because I knew a few cases of pregnancies in immature bodies. “No one wants to suffer childbirth from underdeveloped hips, trust me, especially not male omegas.” Johnny answered with shaking his head, and Ten just nodded.

Just as I opened the door to let them out, Joy and Taehyung stood on the doorstep, Taehyung’s hand ready to knock.

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise,” I got them both into my arms and kissed their cheeks.

They had little bags on their backs, “what is this for,” I asked, pulling at the bags a little. Ten and Johnny excused themselves with a wave, and I nodded at them, returning my attention to my favourite puppies.

“Mom told us to get here and tell you to walk us to Suho’s home. She said you will help her reorganise our home and that you will be busy for a few days.”

Oh. So it was the time. “Alright,” I kissed them again, “I’ll do my best to make it the prettiest, let’s go.” I lowered them to the ground and held their tiny hands, asking: “would you like it if we changed your rooma bit”

Taehyung wanted it all in brown and wanted leaves instead of his bed, so I told him he better go into the woods and sleep there, hoping he wouldn’t take it seriously and adding “in the dream.”

Joy wanted to sleep on clouds and play catching stars with her dad, telling they already did it a few times inside her dream. Yikes, dreaming of deceased was never a good sign. “Joy, pup, your place is still on the earth, sweetie. And if you see your dad again, better tell him to come back to us, so you can play here.” Living body was always better than a spirit. Especially because evil spirits wanted to impose as the departed loved ones.

After dropping the twins off at their friend's place and telling his parents what was really happening and how long they will probably have to stay there, I went to the healing house to make a potion for unwanted pregnancy.  
  
Yes, we talked, but we hadn't mated yet, nor agreed.  
  
  
  
I knocked at the familiar door; the scent of Wheein in heat was obvious to anyone walking by the house.  
  
There was something missing to it, that would keep the others away - my claim.  
  
Ugh, I grew territorial.  
  
Anyway, no answer was given to me, so I let myself in through the unlocked door and locked it behind me. I knew how the space was divided and sense of smell could tell me where my omega was.  
  
I opened the slightly ajar door of the bedroom. Wheein was spread over the numerous pelts, naked, with her fingers inside herself, shaking and cumming.  
  
What a glorious sight to see.  
  
My throat suddenly grew dry and her scent hit me along the sight in front of my eyes. She shook and after a few deep breaths calmed down, just then registering my form in the doorframe.  
  
"Alpha," she said with her fingers still inside her. I had to swallow dry.

Fuck.  
  
Clearing my throat, I asked: "Can I come inside?" Omegas in heat could be territorial of their den and I had to respect her.  
  
When she approved with a nod, I offered her a glass: "Wheein, dear, will you drink this for me?"  
  
With her wet fingers she grabbed my hands and lowered the glass with the potion to her lips, drinking it quickly.  
  
"Yuck, I hate this," she looked me in the eyes and chuckled, turning her face from disgust to a pretty smile.  
  
Putting the glass to a low table beside her, she cupped my face, "come here," and kissed me lovingly. I returned the kiss and she started pulling me down, over her on the pelts.  
  
I didn't know how long it was from the start of Wheein's heat and how horny she actually was, so I just continued kissing her, following her guide, angling her face with a hand at her neck so we could kiss better and occasionally touching her waist.  
  
Then her soft gasps turned into loud moans as her core pressed hard to my thigh and she started circling her hips down.  
  
"Do me," she said as I was busy kissing her neck.  
  
I looked down where a wet patch grew on my pants and up at her blissed face. "Can I eat you out? I always wanted to try," she just moaned as a response and new wave of slick oozed from her entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
After cumming 5 times, Wheein grew tired and my responsibility was to make sure she was well rested, fed and that she had enough water, after so much of everything being wasted.   
  
I made her sit up and walked her to the toilet area, because she must have forgotten about other physiological needs, then made her wash her face and other body parts and went to the small kitchen to make her some food, so she wouldn't pass out hungry and then wake up just to repeat the previous exercises.  
  
I cut some apples and placed them on a plate with a lot of cookies and jam, to ensure extra energy, as well as tangerine juice for vitamins and hydration.  
  
My beautiful omega was sitting on top of the pelts over which she placed a fresh cloth, and reading, when I came inside, but her eyes were already half closed.  
  
"Wheepup, drink this first," and she obediently did, eating the fruit and cookies after. I sat behind her, hugging her back and kissing her cheek.  
  
  


When she couldn't eat any more from the mountain of cookies, I placed them on the table and laid her, hugging her, covering us with a knitted blanket and dozing off to sleep after her breaths peacefully evened out.

She was hot like a small flame in this wet winter. I kissed her black hair a few more times, before I fell into the dreamland too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if anyone waited. i had exams first, then wrote a part that was in winter (comming in the next chapter), then a non-inspirational phase, then PROTESTS IN SERBIA STARTED, over all the mess that is happening around the world...  
> i havn't had internet for 2 days - yay  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave kudos <3, and if you have anything to say, feel free to comment :}
> 
> reworked: 03. 11. 2020.   
> added words: 165


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw blood from the mating bite
> 
> smut, a lot, and fluff

The dawn was rising over the grounds, but the sun was hidden behind dark rainy clouds. The smell of winter was so strong through the opened window, but was overpowered by the omega beneath me.  
  
Wheein was on her hands and knees, muscles slowly giving up.  
  
I held her lower back, feeling as every thrust of my hips moved my omega a bit forward.  
  
Wheein's torso fell to the pelts, hands stretched over her head, so I took them, holding tightly while we both moaned.  
  
Her scent was so potent, screaming at me to claim her as mine, to have her all my life, loved and protected, so I kissed every part of her neck that I could reach, biting her nape, sucking at the side and leaving marks of my love.  
  
"Bite me!" Wheein shouted between gasps and moans, "bite me, Yuta," she asked me breathy, "alpha, please," she begged and clenched around my dick, so hard that my vision became all white and I had to stand from where I was laid over her back, clenching my hands on her hips. "Alpha," she asked once more, sounding desperate, and in pure heat of the moment, I bit her, sinking my teeth deep into her neck instinctively, sucking hard and fucking her harder. She screamed and came, clenching tightly around my dick. My knot grew and her tight pussy widened to accommodate it, still frequently clenching around me, as I sucked the blood that formed on the wound, making me grow wild and pound faster into her.  
  
She came for the second time with a scream of my name, and I buried my length deep into her, painting her walls with my seed, kissing the bruised flesh of her neck while she moaned loudly.  
  
With the knot fully formed and our bodies stuck together, I moved my hips back and front, searching for more friction.  
  
What could be a greater pleasure? "Ugh," I kissed every part of her I could reach like this, searching for her face to kiss her lips.  
  
She was so tired, just her hips up, held by my hands.  
  
I lowered Wheein's hips to the soft pelts gently, but she gasped when the knot moved over her sensitive walls. I softly brushed hair that stuck to my mate's face, peppering it with many kisses.  
  
She was mine, finally. My mate.  
  
I licked over the fast healing bite to ensure it closed well and rolled us to a side.  
  
Wheein slowly started breathing normally again.  
  
"It's unfair, now I have to wait for eternity to bite you back," she said as she nuzzled the back of her head to my neck, curling her body into my torso.  
  
"It will go down faster now and even faster when you bite me back," I kissed her shoulder and wrapped her tiny body in my arms.  
  
"Can't wait for that," she yawned.  
  
"Sleep now, love, sleep," and I kissed her cheek. She just wiggled a bit to get more comfortable, yawned once more and fell asleep.  
  
I pinched my arm, I couldn't believe this wasn't just a dream, but it did hurt.   
  
I held her hands and kissed her hair, wrapping every part of my body around my sleeping mate.

In the warmth of the moment, only the wind that blew through the opened window could remind me of the cold season now. I pulled the blanket over us and it smelled of her. Wheein's scent was everywhere around me, but it wasn’t suffocating, it was what helped me breathe.

I caught myself giggling and shut up before I woke her. She needed rest.   
  
Oh, Moon, I'm so happy.  
  
I kissed her perfect skin once again, and fell asleep too, sensing the change in smell that came with my claim.  
  
I could sleep peacefully now.  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up to Wheein dancing in my lap. She shook from the cold morning air that was circulating through the room and steadily rocked her hips over the blanket that covered me.

“Oh, fuck! How can I survive this,” I threw my head behind and she used the moment to attack my neck, choking me with one hand and rubbing my nipple with the other, whilst biting and marking my neck and collarbones, slowly licking up to my lips. The circles of her hips turned slower, harder and centered just to my crotch. Our tongues played with each other, licking over lips and inside, over all the sensitive places.

I figured my hands were free, so I used them to hold her perfect ass, squeezing tightly, but letting her move as she pleases.

“Move that,” she whispered between kisses and tugged at the blanket, which I removed and sat up against the wall, which was freezingly cold against my hot back.

The Yuta junior happily bounced and Wheein was quick to sit in my lap and rub against it, where it stood proudly against my belly, like a real alpha dick it was.

“Oh, fuck,” I grabbed her face and slammed our lips together. It was a filthy kiss, consisted purely of tongue.

Wheein raised her hips, and just as I was about to open my eyes and protest, I felt her warm and wet entrance swallowing the tip, slowly going down, moaning. Once she was all the way down, she grew wild. Clenching, biting, pulling my hair and going insanely fast, but oh, was I enjoying every drag against her walls and her nails over my scalp.

She was coming fast and so was I, she tugged at my hair and sunk her teeth into my flesh, biting hard as she came with a moan, while I bucked my hips hard into her and came too, tying us both now, for eternity.

We both shook as mad and the room smelled intensively of our mating. We groaned, moaned and breathed heavily. Wheein licked and sucked at my neck, biting again shallowly.

She pulled apart and looked me in the eyes with her yellow ones while the blood still dripped down her lip, and smashed our lips together. I could taste my blood on her teeth and it was kind of hot.

The high of our orgasms faded while we were still connected, so we could just rock our hips and touch everywhere, massage all the sensitive muscles and kiss, until we came again.

“My mate,” we said at the same time, before kissing again and riding it out.  
  
  
  


Both our heat and rut faded away on the 4th night, and after coming for the last time we cleaned ourselves and since every cloth around was dirty, we shifted and slept in a corner under the window, because the smell of everything became too much once sane. The ground was cold, but our wolf pelts were thick and we were close, sharing warmth.

In the morning, we made sure to eat plenty and wash the rugs and blankets in the stream before it froze, putting them to dry inside over the small fireplace and parted ways for the day.

Wheein will bring twins home and just work from there and I had to go to the healing house. In the evening, I’ll say goodbye to the alpha shared house and bring my things over to theirs, telling the pups about the turn of events.

Taehyung opened the door for me and was clearly confused, “why all those bags,” he asked, “are you moving in with us?”

Wheein came from behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and the pup turned his head, “well, as a matter of fact, he is,” bringing us both inside by the hand.

“Put them there,” she gestured at a free corner where I piled my luggage.

When we all sat at the table, Wheein started peeling tangerines, giving them to us to peel them too. “Puppies, did you smell something different in Yuta and me,” she raised her glance to them.

Joy had a puzzled look, thinking and Taehyung stared at the orange peel, thinking hard too, then he sniffed the air, got closer to me and saw a scab on my neck, then went to his mother and saw similar on her too. “You mated,” he exclaimed, putting hands to his mouth in shock.

“Yes, we did,” Wheein said, hugging him and kissing his hair, “but I still love the two of you the most,” and she protruded her tongue at me and I just raised an eyebrow.

I mean, she should love her pups, “of course you do”.

“Will he live with us from now on,” Joy whispered to her mom, thinking I hadn’t heard.

“He will,” Wheein whispered back. Joy just looked at me and just nodded.

Taehyung was wary; he couldn’t trust an alpha that moved onto his territory. He was the small protector of the house since Kris was killed.

Taehyung crossed his arms and got over to where I was sitting, “If I see a strand of hair missing from my mom’s head, or if you **ever** make her cry, you will answer to me,” and he poked my cheek with such a terrifying face and went back to his seat. “I’m hungry,” he said, with the most adorable puppy eyes. 

The duality. He will be something when he grows up, that was for sure. I'm so excited to witness his growth.

  
  
After the dinner, Wheein kissed puppies to sleep and I spread my pelts over the floor, preparing fresh pillows and blankets.

“Good night, loves,” said Wheein and closed the door to puppies' room, opening and closing this one’s.

“You come here often,” she asked me jokingly, jumping over my back and attacking me with tickles. She wore a soft cotton dress in rose colour that flied around like her black hair.

“Sleep,” I whined at her and she let go, taking my hand and rearranging the nest, placing me as she wanted and sinking her face into my chest, reemerging just once to say: “good night,” and kiss my lips.

“Good night, my beautiful mate,” I kissed the top of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be regular with updates.
> 
> reworked: 03.11.2020.  
> added words: 87


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song melody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5AqgjzlGp8

It was raining the whole day. Paths were so muddy and wet that everyone walked barefoot or just in wolf form, as not to dirty and waste precious shoes. Those who could, stayed inside, like for an example - my family.  
  
My family.  
  
My mate and my puppies.  
  
The idea of finally having a family got me happy even in this awful weather, so I smiled like a crazy alpha for a whole moon by now.  
  
Although still unfamiliar with a concept of finally belonging into a family, it felt good. Puppies were there and the change of structure affected them a bit. The effect on them wasn't so big, though, just waking up with an alpha that they knew, but weren't that familiar with put them into slight puzzlement in the morning, but it was slowly improving by the day. I tried going slowly as not to overwhelm them. A moon had already passed, but that was not much time. Yet, for now, our family worked very well.  
  
Yay!  
  
Yikes, my paw slipped on a stone and I nearly fell into mud. I'd get a scolding from Wheein if my black fur turned into brown mud.  
  
  
  
Skipping the puddles and going for paths with stones over it, I arrived at the front door, all wet and muddy, save for my head and ears. Even the tip of my tail was a bit brown.  
  
"Into the basket," Wheein directed me from the door. There was a basket with water apparently to wash paws in.  
  
I had such a huge urge to shake every drop of water from me, but then a roof over our heads wouldn't have had much purpose, as the inside of the house would get all wet. I just patiently got through Wheein drying me off with a cloth and enjoyed every touch of hers, licking her face all over after.  
  
The night already fell over the grounds and after eating apple porridge, we all went to bed, tired from the cold and sad weather that the change of seasons brought upon us.  
  
  
  
Heavy rain soon turned into a storm. Loud thundering kept us restless deep into the night. Changing positions over the pelts in search for the best one to sleep in didn't quite help. We were stirring awake every time a thunder broke the heavy, yet peaceful raining sound.  
  
A particularly loud one crashed a nearby tree, probably, and a few seconds later, Taehyungs little head peaked through the door.  
  
"Come in pup," I told him, gesturing with my hands and welcoming him in my arms. Joy followed her brother into the room right after, crashing on top of him and biting his ear. She slid from Taehyung's back into her mother's embrace, snuggling sleepy Wheein. Taehyung squeezed Joy's nose in return and Wheein got a hold of Joy's hand before they could continue their regular sibling quarrel.  
  
Another lightning lit up the sky and for a second, it looked like the sun was shining brightly through the gap in the window, and then a loud cracking sound split the night silence.  
  
Puppies started squirming in distress, so I nudged Taehyung closer to Joy and our little family became a wolf ball on the pelted floor.  
  
  
  
Just as the skies seemed to have calmed down, another thunder broke from the above and I started to sing a familiar melody, to at least a bit tune out the disturbing sounds of nature.  
  
 _"Once dark clouds drown out all the light  
And pale moonlight fades from our sight  
When thunder echoes through the night  
And lightning burn bright over dark skies  
  
Hear me out, for I am here  
To hold you tight and hide from fear  
Worry not and try to hear  
The sweet lullaby clear in your ear"_

 _  
_  
I gave both their chubby sleeping cheeks a kiss. The twins' breaths were softly coming out of their slightly opened mouths.

It was such a warm and peaceful moment, soft, precious and intimate.  
  
Wheein's eyes met mine and we intertwined our hands over puppies’ tummies, slowly rising and falling.  
  
Luckily, no next thunder came and the rest of the night was filled only by the rhythm of the rain and soft breaths, lulling me to sleep.

From that night on, every night was spent bundled up, hugged and together. There was no need for puppies to sleep in their cold room. This room was closer to the fire place and we already secured windows from the cold winter air.

The constant touching and closeness also made us into a real family by the time the first snow fell.

Puppies were already all free around me and allowed me to hug them all the time, but not to have them in my lap, because they “weren’t that small anymore and were rather big wolves”.

All rain that fell over the course of autumn froze and the snow made a layer over it. We could finally run outside under the full moon tonight, but slowly, as not to slide on the slippery grounds and hurt ourselves. Every pup was reminded of the dangers that winter naturally carried.

Taehyung started skating over the frozen puddle in front of our home and I quickly went to drag him far from it. Though, he found another one rather quickly.

The pack gathered for the run after lunch. The goal of every run was to bind us closer as the pack. In the winter, we needed that bond the most. By spending all day and night together, we could understend each other more. The custom was made by generations long before us and could come useful every time the pack faced any kind of danger.

Minho led the pack into pine trees where we all scattered around and played in the frozen forest.

The branches of the trees were crystallised, painted white, and the whole forest was a mix of dark blue of the night sky and perfect white on the ground. Full moon made snow sparkle and everything looked beautiful. My pack in wolf form joyfully jumped and played around. All mixes of coloured fur were present here.

A snow flake fell on my nose and made me sneeze, Wheein nuzzled to my fluffy neck. The puppies were all rolling into white and biting tails, ears and legs of each other, being most cautious of small Yoongi, secured on his oldest brother’s back. He was wiggling in the binds, wanting to play with them, so Taeyong lay to the ground and Johnny untied the knots with his teeth. Yoongi instantly broke free in his little body suit, crawling curiously on his hands and knees and licking the snow. Baekhyun nudged him with his nose, wordlessly telling him that he shouldn’t eat it. The puppy was amazed by Baekhyun’s dark brown coat, different from the familiar white and gray that run through his family and instantly started whining for permission to touch.

The older wolves called for a run and the howl distracted Wheein and I from watching. Key, who was also drowned in his puppies, ran to us in a call for play. After a few moments of silly gestures, Key was running to his mate, tackling him to the ground and swiftly jumping off of him and running deeper into the forest.

With one last glance at Joy and Taehyung who were digging a hole with Namjoon and Suho, we run off to our friends, nudging, nibbling and barking at each other, forgetting about our not–so–young age and playing mindlessly, knowing everyone was safe and guarded by pack mates.

Family,

Freedom,

Love,

Belonging,

Security,

Happiness,

All that I felt while running alongside my kin in our magical world. Every breath of air, every scent was so perfectly natural. Every contact my paws made with white snow was warm. Every glance towards the sky was calming. 

A howl was starting in the distance and like it called the full moon too, wind howled in my ear.

“Two brothers were crossing the mountains,” Minho begun in the pack’s house, well heated and full of wolves. “Deciding to settle for the night, older brother told younger to sing him to sleep, which he refused, saying that a fairy told him, if she heard him sing, she will shoot an arrow and silence him forever. His brother assured him that no fairy was a match to his strength and he better start the song before he tickles him,” Minho demonstrated on embarrassed Johnny and everyone started giggling.

“Younger brother started singing the most beautiful song that lulled his older brother to sleep. The fairy heard his melody and responded to it with an angry voice,” he roared at Xiumin who widened his eyes in fear. “Older brother heard the cry in fear that his brother emitted and jumped awake to his aid. He grabbed his thunder-sword and chased through the hill. No one will scare his brother,” Minho wielded a spoon, holding amazed Yoongi in his other arm, while Key sat between his legs, adding: “but the fairy luckily got away from the thunder and lived happily ever after, making a forest just for herself where no one could disturb the melody that only she and birds sung. She got scared forever by the thunder and now only sings when the sky is clear in the summer, sometimes turning into wind and howling in the night, leading wolves to stray paths,” Key wiggled his eyebrows and fingers in front of pups that surrounded them.

“Enough, you two, look how scarred the pups are,” Taeyeon hugged her pups to herself, kissing Solar, Wendy and Suho who looked disturbed by the story.

Her mate, Junsu, started another, hopefully more positive story:

“A long time ago, a wolf left their pack and went to an adventure, hungry for knowledge and new discoveries.

“The wolf crossed seven mountains, seven roads and seven rivers to finally arrive at the sea. At the first glance, the water seemed like any other, drinkable, so the thirsty wolf tried drinking it. The salt was strong on its tongue and made them even thirstier for the sweet spring water they left at home.

“Desperate, the wolf begged the Sun for rain, to at least a bit, quench their thirst.

“Sun saw the poor wolf struggling by the shore and made its wish come true, making the sky rain for many nights and days”. Some wolves of our pack were already sleepy, but curious about the story.

“The rain was unnatural for the flora and fauna of the landscape and many kinds grew sick. The guardian of the forest, sad for their loved ones, came to knowledge of the thirsty wolf at their land and looked for them. One wolf shouldn’t disturb nature’s order.

“Angry, the guardian came to wolf’s den, confronting them about the matter.

“Hearing that the nature suffered, the wolf grew sad. They asked the guardian how should they repent. ‘The people have been stealing my family. Chase them away and your unconscious wrongdoing will be forgiven’, said the guardian,” Junsu took a long breath, adjusting sleeping Solar on his shoulder.

“The next morning, people came as to steal, indeed. They hopped off of their boats, floating above the water, and started capturing animals and digging plants. Angry guardian stood beside the wolf, watching.

“The wolf saw fear in their eyes and decided to help weak animals in need. They jumped at the people, growling and showing their long, white teeth. The people were frightened by the wolf three times their size, fast as lightning and sharp teethed, they immediately let go of the living life they captured and run off to their boats, disappearing soon to never return.

“The happy guardian called the Moon, telling her about the wolf’s bravery and helpfulness. The Moon offered prey, lands and silver. Wolf wanted nothing in return for their kindness, just to return home with pride in their protecting nature and warn their kind of people who stole life.

“Moon was happy with that answer, ‘then be better than them,’ she said.

“By Moon’s will, the wolf gained the ability of shape shifting. ‘Spread the word and the magic to your kind. Rule the forest with cleverness and might. Be kind and protect those in need. Love and befriend those alike to your soul and I will always guard you from above.’ The Moon dismissed the wolf, sending them home with the great gift.

“The wolf found a mate who they loved and so the first pup that was able of shifting was born to the forest.

“We guard the forest, love and protect. The same virtues run through your veins,” Junsu traced the veins on Solar’s arm. “When we need protection in the darkness of the night, Moon will always be there to guard us with its army of Stars.

“So, sleep, my loved ones,” he glanced over our heads, “for the Moon is full above us.”

Minho was amazed by the story and silently clapped, as not to wake those who were already asleep. Xiumin just now broke from the trance and joined the silent clapping.

I laid my head to my paws and got comfortable in the corner with my family.

The puppies rolled to their back with all four paws in the air and yawned one last time before their heads fell to the side and they fell asleep. 

The house was warm and safe, night silence filled with calm breathing and soft snores, and collectively, we all surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched heaven and earth for inspiration and found it in familiar melody of the song at the beginning, in a kdrama MR. SUNSHINE (warning: lot's of triggers, but worth watching <3) (I'm watching it for the 2nd time now, but I knew the song since little). I first wrote that part and continued on with the rest.  
> Again, I was unable to bring the story to a part titled 7a...in the next chapter probably.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the wolf history and every other part of the story.  
> Leave comments and kudos, and also hit me up on twitter, if you want :}
> 
> reworked: 06.11.2020.  
> added words: 234
> 
> https://twitter.com/PlutonianRise13


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: drowning in frozen lake

Early in the morning, when the moon was setting, Taeyeon performed a ritual, calling for gentle winter, asking it not to be so harsh on us. Minho and Key were present as the leading couple, kneeling with bowed heads in the small part of frozen land from which the snow was cleared.

The wind was blowing calmly over the fallen snow that reflected moonlight and rising sun’s light while the candles and herbs burned and Taeyeon chanted softly. Minho and Key held her hand each, concentrating with their eyes closed.

I held Taehyung who was rubbing his sleepy eyes while Joy was still half sleeping on her mother’s back. Taeyong had a blanket over himself and Nancy who held happily mumbling Yoongi who was happily waving his hands and wiggling around. Left to them stood Johnny and Ten, both hugging their younger brothers, Namjoon and Jimin.

Taeyeon’s eyes turned white while she still chanted, shells and pearls on her necklaces rattling. Wind loudly howled in the forest but its power didn’t reach the clearing.

After some time of intense mantra, Taeyeon’s head fell and the howling of the wind stopped. Once she gained consciousness again, a smile spread over her lips and her eyes glowed garnet, “what an interesting winter is upon us - _winters_ upon us.” She let go of leaders’ hands and dusted ice from her knees, passing Ten and patting his cheek. The shaman crunched so she could pick Wendy up and held out her hand for Suho to take, going in the direction of their home.

Yoongi was eager to go to Minho’s hands and almost jumped from Nancy’s embrace. They left home along with other families.

It looked like clouds will not produce any snow today, so alphas went to clear paths and I used the opportunity to check the healing house. Of course, as the youngest healer I should. No one was mad enough to let older healers risk their fragile hips and spines just to check on the building.

The house was very cold, almost colder than the outside. The snow slipped inside through a crack under door frame that should apparently be repaired soon. Drying herbs luckily hadn’t rotten and from the inside, it looked pretty much as we left it a few days ago, before the snow intensified. The thick layer would probably fall over the next person who opens the door, as well as few icicles that hanged over it, so I got a stick and broke them. Their sharpness and length screamed danger as they dug into deep snow on the ground.

“Yuta! Yuta,” one of the younger alphas run to me. “Are you done,” Yixing asked.

“Yeah,” he stopped in front of me.

“I was appointed to watch over younglings with Luhan, but I grew so hungry, I hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. Could you be a kind senior and watch over them for me, please,” he showed off his puppy eyes skill. 

“Fine. Where to?”

“They’re at the lake, skating. Don’t worry, we tested the ice, it’s at least 10 cm thick,” he tapped my shoulder and run off, yelling: “I owe you one, thanks!”

Ice. Should I be glad they chose still water?

I went along the beaten path, worrying.

Rivers could still run under the layer of ice, so they sure were more dangerous in winter. One could easily fall through the thin layer and get carried under the ice by the current. But someone could drown in meter deep water too. What if-

Shoo, away dark thoughts!

Indeed, our youngsters were sliding all over the ice, pulling each other and racing. Some of them showed off their dancing skills on it. I wanted to pull my hair.

The ice looked thick-ish from the shore. If they did test it, and deemed it safe, I really didn't want to ruin puppie's fun.

“Don’t stay to close to each other, you’re adding the weight; Baehyun if I see you jump once more, you are grounded.” The 3 spring old nodded and stopped jumping. Ten was showing off with acrobatics, swirling and doing leg splits, but he didn’t jump. Everyone else looked like they understood basic safety on ice. Everyone clapped as Ten did a tripple spin on one leg and stumbled into Johnny a little, who hugged him tightly. Ten broke free and started running, laughig. A few pups ran after him.

I shouldn't be a nagging grandpa yet. Luhan waved and as I turned around to join him on the bench, a scream broke the joyful laughter.

A small part of ice broke and there was one child missing. Johnny kneeled by the hole and searched the water with his hand, calling for Ten.

Luhan didn’t wait a second and run past me, jumping right after him, ignoring the freezing water, to save his pack mate.

“Everyone, on the shore,” I yelled and started counting the time he was under the water. Luhan’s head poked from the ice and he took one deep breath, diving under right after.

“Joy, Taehyung, run and get blankets and more adults, quickly, go,” they nodded and set off.

Johnny was still standing by the hole and now started sobbing.

Luhan’s hand grabbed the edge and with his other he pulled Ten onto the surface. I lay on the ice and pulled them up, peeling off my vest and spread it where Luhan put Ten over it, rolling the pup onto it. Some water got out of his mouth in the process. Together, we moved him to shallower part of the lake where, hopefully, ice would be thicker.

“Luhan, shift,” hypothermia was sure for both of them. I unbuttoned Ten’s sweater, pumping his heart and supplying his lungs with oxygen. “Johnny, strip the wet clothes off of him and rub his arms and legs,” I said, turning Ten to a side to spit the water he inhaled, continuing the cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Luhan started licking his face and neck, to support circulation to his brain.

Ten’s skin was pale and his lips started turning blue and I checked his pupils against the setting sun and they responded slower, but normally, thank everything.

Minho came with a few patrol members who led Luhan and the pups somewhere warm and carried Ten, whose heartbeat and breathing somehow normalised, wrapped in 3 blankets. Johnny, still sobbing, held his hand at the side that wasn’t exposed to warmth, as not to get his body into further shock.

Minho’s home was also the closest, so he took Ten inside, laying him inside the warmest room.

Ten was shivering, still unconscious. Namjoon walked in shortly after, with Jimin who started crying, wrapping himself around his only family member who was now lying unconscious. Namjoon followed right after, and Johnny hugged them all together. It was actually good to keep the patient warm.

Minho stood up, “you can stay for dinner, keep a close eye on him.”

“Yeah.” Ten stopped shivering and was apparently sleeping now. Minho closed the bedroom door after us, in front of which we were greeted by Key biting his nails in worry.

Minho wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek, “he’ll be alright.”

Key warmed soup and put nuts into a bowl as a high calorie snack. The house started intensively smelling of chamomile tea and honey that Key readied for Ten.  
  
Through the slightly ajar door, we could see the boys still sleeping in the room. Ten had a pup on each of his legs and Johnny spooning his side.  
  
Key sneaked into the room and placed Ten's head on his lap, feeding him the tea.  
  
Johnny mumbled something in his sleep and firmly held Ten's whole arm, bringing his cold nose to Ten's neck. Ten slowly opened his eyes, looking disorientated around the room, meeting Key's eyes who gently petted his hair, "it's alright, pup."  
  
Strangely, the room still smelled of tea.  
  
"Alphas," Key silently called, "I think we have to separate the boys," he said, pointing at Ten's eyes, then at his.  
  
Shit. That's where the honey smell was coming from.  
  
Minho nudged my shoulder, "you get the puppies, I'll deal with John, he is probably more affected."  
  
First, I went to check with Taeyong and Nancy who were in the pups' room, playing ragged dolls with Yoongi. “Hi, sweeties, we’ve got a situation in the other room, could you watch over Namjoon and Jimin too?” They just nodded from where they sat on the floor. “Good, I’m bringing them over.”

Minho placed Namjoon onto my back and I picked much lighter Jimin up, holding him to my front. They were still sleeping as Taeyong accepted them, laying them over the pelts and covering them. I closed the door after myself.

Ten was now whining in discomfort, wiggling over the pelts. The first heat was hard on a body, especially this young, he wasn’t even 11 yet. A few years will pass until his body will send reactions to his brain to mate and get knotted. For now, it was just discomfort, overheated body and a storm of emotions. 

Ten's silver eyes were fixated on Johnny’s still sleeping face, tightening his hold and nuzzling to his neck, falling asleep again after he found comfort in Johnny's warmth. 

We kept a close eye on the boys. Around the middle of the night, Johnny woke up. “Turn the fire down… it’s too hot,” he mumbled, still half asleep. 

Soon, another smell joined the mix in the room, pine.

Fuck, we have not one, but two presenting young wolves.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes, recognising “Ten…” and moving off the arm that hugged his ribs, slowly starting to be aware of his surroundings, taking a whiff of his scent, than another one, seemingly unaware of his own presentation.

Oh no.

“Johnny, will you come with me, please?” Key reached with his hand, gesturing for his son to take it and go out of the room.

“But I don’t want to,” and he readjusted Ten, hugging him closer. “I need to protect him,” the rest was just unintelligible to our ears.

“I’ll hold Johnny, Yuta and Key, you carry Ten to omega’s house. On the count of three:

“One,

“Two,

“Three,” Minho untangled their hands and held Johnny to the ground, the alpha started growling and trying to get away from his father’s firm hold.

“Ten!” He yelled as I carried crying Ten and Key put a blanket over him. “Sh… It’ll be alright,” Key reassured him, putting the fallen strands of his hair around the young omega’s ear. “We all went through this, Johnny has his dad and his brother; you have me and every other omega in the pack to be there for you, is that clear,” he asked, receiving just a tiny nod as an answer.

“Good. Now relax and don’t worry, or your tummy will hurt more,” Key said as he stroked Ten's hair and kissed his forehead. "It's all natural," and gave him a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you? 
> 
> I started writing this today, since it's a week from the last chapter, and am publishing at 23:20.  
> I had the idea of them presenting at the same time, but hadn't quite had the setting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Leave comments if you have any request, I'll keep them in mind.
> 
> reworked:  
> added words:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 months and 9 days... I'm sorry hahahah  
> Here's a 1001 word chapter.. 0_0 :D

Dawn was already near, belated by the season and cold fog. After taking a rest over the night, sky decided to shower snow again.

  
Thick snow on the ground was crunching under my feet and flakes were falling over my head. I tried to wrap the blanket closer to my skin, but it didn't quite help.  
  
Ten was now stable, with more experienced omegas who will know how to guide him better than I as an alpha will ever.  
  
The baby omega was burning up a bit where I left him in Key's embrace. His small body was bundled up in an extra blanket. Key insisted on providing him with omega love instead of going home.  
  
We made him drink a cup of warm tea and take a sip of honey alcohol that'd make him feel warm and take his mind off of the pain.  
  
The presentation hurt. The body of the individual had to rearrange all the organs in it, make new ones and everything happened in such a short period of time; in just a few days of first heat.  
  
Between the first and the second heat, body will already grow accommodated to its new organs and will cope with the new sensation a bit better.  
  
But now, everything he felt kept him restless and on edge. Even though Ten knew what was happening, in theory, experiencing it was different. It was unfamiliar and strange.  
  
Key kept him hugged and the boy gasped loudly every time he felt something new, that he didn't up until now. It seemed like he won't rest tonight.  
  
"Key, my back hurts," Ten said, with his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
Key put his hand to the omega's back and massaged the hurting muscles, starting a story in soft voice:

"I'll tell you a short story about a little red fox.

“You see, my love, the little red fox lost its way in red leaves that had fallen over the ground in the autumn. It tried to smell way back home, but the strange scents kept it from recognising the familiar ones. Little fox wandered further and further away. As the time passed, night soon won over the skies.

“Desperate and sad, the little fox curled up under a huge mushroom. The fox was scared, lost and alone. In all distress, it fell asleep.

“A sound of music woke up the red fox from its sleep. Crickets were singing and fireflies lit the darkness. Stars shone bright and the moon was showing, too. A white bunny fished apples from the highest branch of a nearby tree, singing a song, too. A hedgehog passed the curled up fox that looked at everything with amazement. Everything was so bright and not scary all of a sudden. The hedgehog was pushing a wheelbarrow full of chestnuts, a few of which fell into the leaves, giving a rustling rhythm to the song. A fawn was learning how to stand on its wobbly legs and bats harmonised with owls over their heads.

“Curious, the little fox approached the fawn. It was shy, sniffing, with head held close to the ground.

“The little fawn got surprised and jumped, landing on its butt. It sniffed at the fox in equal curiosity. The fox, as it wasn’t that shy anymore, made a happy sound that fit the tune of the forest. The fawn hadn’t even realised it stood up and sniffed closer at the red fox.

“After greeting each other, they played, soon growing tired. Both babies lay under the huge mushroom, curling around each other and falling asleep. The little red fox finally felt warm and calm. The darkness of the night wasn’t scary anymore and even though it had lost its way home, our little red fox found peace in unfamiliar."

After the short story, Ten was calmly sleeping at last. Making sure I did all that was in my might, I said goodbye and went home. Off to bed.

How many hours had passed since I woke up?  
  
The doorknob of our home was a bit frozen, but it gave under a little nudge. Wooden floor at the threshold squeaked and I hoped it didn't wake anyone up.  
  
In the room, Taehyung was sleeping in a star-shape position, stretching his limbs that seemingly grew overnight. Joy was such a young lady already. She slept with her mouth slightly opened, but half covered with her long black hair tied in a braid that reached her waist.  
  
In the corner of the room, under the window, was my mate sleeping. Wheein had a new embroidered blanket over herself that she must've made while I wasn't home. It had green waves along the edges and red roses in the centre.  
  
It was another masterpiece that she made. Her brain was full of beautiful ideas for every type of material that never looked like the other. She could take a plain white cloth and transform it into a work of art.

I tried to snuggle as close to her back as I could and wrap her in my arms without waking her up. I failed. Wheein took one big breath, yawned and turned around, facing me. Her nose went straight to my neck as she scented me. I grew even sleepier, but decided to update her with the course of tonight’s events.

“Ten went into heat after he recovered from the hypothermic shock. Johnny presented too. It was quite a hassle, but it’s alright now.” She hummed and raised her face, her eyes were still closed.

“I wondered whose new smell this was.” Wheein’s hands were around my waist and I kissed her nose.

“I’m glad everything went well and you’re finally home now. Good night, darling, sleep tight,” Wheein said as she kissed my shoulder and nuzzled into it. I basked in her warmth.

Even though the first morning birds already sung in the woods, the cold winter morning was still dark and still calm enough to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night. It's 1am already and guess who has a class at 8:30 at uni XD


End file.
